


Harry Potter and the Demon Inheritance

by ZeldaZinklow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dark Magic, Demon Harry Potter, Demon Powers, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Politics, Powerful Harry, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaZinklow/pseuds/ZeldaZinklow
Summary: Harry gets something on his 16th birthday that he did not expect and his world is turned completely upside down. He discovered both truth and lies, enemies become allies and people he once trusted becomes enemies. Harry's now got something he never had before, a choice to make his own path in life. Dumbledore bashing. Ron bashing and him being a little bit of an arse. Malfoy is a friend.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 174





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction, so please be kind! My first language is not English, so I am aware that there may be grammatical or spelling errors but have done my best to try to correct them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. That honor goes solely to J.K Rowling.  
> This is a fanfiction, people. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and review!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> /Zelda

Harry James Potter was lying on his bed in his bedroom at nr 4 Private Drive and lazily staring at the ceiling. Today was the 31st of July, his 16th birthday, but he didn't feel remotely happy about it. He never really got to celebrate his birthday anyway. His relatives, the Dursleys, his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, had never cared or even acknowledged that he even had a birthday. They disliked him thoroughly, and the feeling was mutual. He always celebrated it like this, in his room alone, counting down the minutes until midnight. He glanced at the old alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 11.45; he would be 16 very soon. Another year in what was his miserable life. 

Harry wished that he could celebrate his birthday with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were probably together right now at Ron's house, the Burrow, while he was stuck in this place that he was supposed to call ”home”. It had never been a home. He hated it here. His headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had insisted that he come back, like every other summer, for his own protection. All because of the blood wards that were surrounding the house from his mother's sacrifice and because his aunt was his last and blood relative. What a load of bull-crap!

Harry wished even more that he could have celebrated his birthday with his godfather, Sirius Black. That, however, was also impossible, Sirius was dead. He had fallen through the veil, a week ago at the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. Harry knows it was his entire fault. If he hadn't been so stupid, so naive, Sirius would be alive today and he could, maybe just maybe, had been living with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. But Harry had rushed in, blindly, and not thinking of the possible consequences when he thought that his godfather was in danger. Stupid hero complex. If only he had listened to Hermione.

Harry sighed. The clock kept ticking down to midnight, 10 minutes left, then 5. He started to sing softly under his breath. ”Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me…”  
2 minutes  
1 minute.  
30 seconds

At least he knew that any moment now, a couple of owls would deliver some presents and maybe a cake to eat, as his friends always sent him something on his birthday. Ron’s mum, Mrs. Weasley, who was always fussing over how thin he was, usually sent care-packages with food, ever since Dudley, Harry's overweight cousin, started on the stupid diet. Even though Harry was probably too skinny for his age, his aunt Petunia had insisted that the diet was for the whole family, including Harry. He never really got much to eat in the first place so the diet, consisting of mostly boiled, vegetables and some small portions of boiled equally tasteless meat, was for Harry, a disaster. But he suspected that aunt Petunia thought that it somehow would be unfair if he got more or something tastier to eat than her beloved son, and insisting on everyone in the family eating according to the diet.

Tick, Tick, Tick. There was a fly buzzing in the ceiling and Harry followed it with his eyes. Time seemed to move painfully slowly.  
Everything was quiet, except for the booming snores that came through the wall from his cousin's bedroom. He could hear his heart steadily beating in his chest. He glanced at the clock again.  
3…  
2…  
1…

Harry gasped as pain shot through his whole body. It felt like fire was slowly creeping up underneath his skin, from his lower calves up to his chest. All of his bones felt like they were twisting and shattering. He wanted to scream, but all came out was silence and his throughout felt very dry and soar. He was writhing in pain and all of his limbs started to shake violently. Then everything when black and nothing.

**** 

Blinking, he woke up and wondered how long he had been out. He reached over to his bedside table, trying to find his glasses but realized that they must have fallen and landed somewhere on the floor. Then, blinking again and looking around, he realized that he could see perfectly without them. He stared out of the window, perplexed. He could see far away across the street, something he never could before. His eyesight had always been awful and had had difficulty seeing more than a couple of inches without them, let alone all the way across the street. Weird, he thought as he sat up on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes. By the pale light outside, it looked like it was in the earliest hours of the morning and he had been unconscious for at least a couple of hours. He stretches his still painful muscles and then looked down on his legs and feet.  
”What the…”  
His pajama-pants, an old pair of Dudley's, that had been several sizes too big for him, now seemed to be several inches too short. He stood up. His t-shirt had also been several sized to large and extremely baggy on his unnaturally thin frame, but now it to was to short and showed parts of the lower stomach.

Harry rushed over to his wardrobe and ripped the door opened to look into the mirror on the inside of the door. What met his eyes almost made his faint again. Where there used to be a short, scrawny boy that was too skinny for his age, because of all the lack of food, with short and unruly black hair that stood up in all directions, there know stood a completely different person. He looks to have had grown at least 6 and his clothes looked several sizes too small. His shoulders vas very broad and muscular, in fact, his whole body now seemed to consist of lean muscle. His hair, though it was still black, it was no longer short and unkempt, but instead fell down his face in soft black curls around his face, down to his shoulders. His face looked mostly the same; exempt it seemed to be sharper somehow. His jaw and cheekbones were more defined and angular and his eyes greener and clear. His lightning bolt scar was still there on his forehead, but it didn't seem as visible as before. He actually thought that he looked like a younger Sirius Black somehow.  
He stood there with his mouth slightly opened, just staring at himself. Then he noticed something else that made him yelp and jump in surprise. His teeth, were pointy, like animal fangs. He had a whole mouth full of sharp pointed teeth. What the hell is this? What happened to me?

A noise from behind made him sharply turn around. In the chair at his desk that stood by the window sat a man, comfortably leaning back with his legs crossed. But Harry could see that this was not an ordinary man. He was oddly strange looking, even for the wizarding world.  
He was tall and thin, with black hair that was tightly slicked back on his head. He was wearing what looked like a black muggle business suit, with black trousers and a black shirt that was slightly opened to reveal a ghostly white chest underneath. Something black was poking out from underneath, contrasting the white skin, it looked like a tattoo. The man was grinning at him. 

He gracefully held a cigarette in his long slender fingers that was ended in long black nails. Harry looked closer and realized that his teeth, like his own, were pointy and fang-like. The strangest thing about that man, however, was that he had a tail, a long black tail that was slowly swishing back and forth, and at the end was a tuft of hair that to was engulfed in black, flickering flames. 

_Not a muggle then. A wizard? A death eater? No, that couldn’t be right, then I would probably be dead already_ , Harry thought. 

”Who the hell are you?” Harry asked alarmed. ”And what are you doing in my room?”

”Well…hello to you to”, the strange man said. He seemed to be highly amused by Harry’s alarm. He took a drag from the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. 

”My name is Azoth. But you can call me Az if you like. Why am I in your room? Well…I am…what should we call it? Your…guide.”

”Guide? What do you mean guide? Guide for what?”

”Well, didn't you notice anything…different?” the man drawled. Harry nodded slowly. 

”You, my young friend, have come into your inheritance”

”In-Inheritance? I thought that wizards come of age at 17?

”Not of age, stupid. Inheritance, there is a difference. Young wizards and witches come of age at 17, that is indeed correct. And in doing so, they usually have a little bit of power boost at the same time. This is also because of the severing of the binds of the magical trace that every person has put upon them, because of the restrictions of underage magic. However, we come into our inheritance at the age of 16. You, my friend, is of my inheritance.” He took another drag on the cigarette. “Demon inheritance”. 

”I- I'm WHAT?” Harry said. This made Azoth smile even broader and all of his pointy teeth showed and gleamed white in the gloomy room.

”Yes”, Azoth said calmly. 

”But how could I be? There is no such thing as demons? My parents…”

”No such thing, huh? There is werewolf’s and vampires in the wizarding world are there not? So why couldn’t there be such a thing as demons? But your parents was not of this inheritance, no, they where normal people, or a normal witch and wizard. We tend to skip over a couple of generations. You, actually, is the first of this inheritance that we have seen in a couple of millennia, very rare, you are”. Azoth smiled and took another long drag on the cigarette.

”But…why? Why me?” Harry groaned. 

”Why? Because it is your birthright”, Azoth said. ”And, I mean, look at you! You look much better if I am allowed to say so.”

”Shit” Harry swore. ”Why can't I just be normal?”

”Really?” Azoth said, raising an eyebrow. ”Is that really what you want? You have never been normal and honesty normal is very boring”. 

Harry glared at him. This was just his usual luck. There were a couple of moments of silence. ”So what does this mean? You are going to guide me in…this?”

”Yes, if you like. I have been assigned to be your guide and open your eyes to the possibilities, so to speak. And train you, of course”.

”Oh. Ok…”

They stood there again in silence, while Azoth smokes his cigarette and Harry just stared at him. He didn't understand how this could happen to him, him a demon? It seemed ridiculous but yet, weird stuff seemed to always happen to him. An uncomfortable feeling was starting to creep up his neck. He couldn’t think of anything to say to break the awkward silence, except; ”You…you’ve got a tail”, he blurted out.

”Well…” Azoth said chuckling. ”So do you”. He pointed with a chirp black nail at somewhere behind Harry. 

Harry quickly tried to turn around to look and to his horror, he saw that he did indeed have a tail. It was long, sleek and black with a big tuft of hair at the end. It looked a like a cows tail, except it had the same weird, flickering black flames at the end as Azoth.

”Shit”, he swore again. He took a staggering few steeps and then sat again on his bed, burrowing his face in his hands, leaning forward and trying to breath. Without looking up he said; ”So we are the same then?”

”Yes, well kind of. I am a whole demon and you are only half, but you should possess the same powers as I have. Your demon side will always be more dominating and superior to your human side”, Azoth explained.

” So…what now then?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, trying to wrap his head around all this. 

”Oh yes. Well…first, I suggest that we get out of this dump”. Azoth took the cigarette and put out on top of the desk and stood up.

”I would gladly leave this place, but why should I come with you? Harry asked suspiciously. ”How do I know I can trust you and that you won’t just kill me?”

”Well…you don’t have to come if you do not wish to do so, but I guess you will just have to have a little faith. And it doesn’t look like you have anything else important to do. I would think that anywhere would be better in your current situation and than a place with this…people”, Azoth gave a small wave of his hand to indicate the room, with a face of disgust. 

Harry couldn't see that he really had any choice. How would he be able to explain his odd new look to the Dursleys? Uncle Vernon would probably take out his rifle and try to shoot him and the wizarding world wasn't really that forgiving either to half-humans. Harry knows how bad it had been for professor Lupin as a werewolf, so he would probably be feared and treated even worse as a demon. Everything seemed to be spinning, but he knew that he had to get out of there, and before the Dursleys woke up. 

”Where are we going then?” he said 

” Somewhere safe and somewhere we can talk and not be overheard by unworthy ears. I have a lot of things to tell you. I suggest that you gather your things”.  
Harry quickly stuffed his most treasured and important things in an old backpack. His father’s invisibility cloak, the photo album he got from Hagrid, the Marauders map of Hogwarts, and some other small things. He also grabbed his wand and shoes.

”Ready?” Azoth asked. Harry only gave a short nod. ”Very well then”. Azoth took hold of Harry's elbow and without a sound, they vanished from the room. 

****

Hundreds of miles from Privet drive, somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, was sitting in a big, slightly squishy old armchair in front of a fire and in deep thought. A cup of tea stood on a table, long forgotten and cold. He was contemplating his plans and what seemed to be the grim future. His recent and discoveries needed a lot of thought. On his left hand, there sat an old and ugly golden ring, with a big black stone that had a large crack in the middle. His other hand was black and looked shriveled and dead. He had been highly foolish, but sadly there was nothing he could do about it now. He sighed. His thoughts were on what had happened in the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic, just a week ago, and you Harry Potter. It was a tragedy that had happened there and the loss of Sirius Black. He wished it hadn't happened and that Harry still had the father figure in his life, but alas. He was worried about the boy and was hoping that he was coping with his aunt and uncle, where he was safe, with his loss.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise coming from different small objects that he kept on a collection of tables, it was all-together almighty noise. This could only mean one thing, trouble. Worse, it had something to do with the wards that were put around Harry. Dumbledore rushed forward and examined one of the small objects. Fear gripped him. There wasn't just something wrong with the wards, they had been totally obliterated and was now none existent. But how?

Dumbledore quickly strode back to the fireplace and threw some green powder into the flames that quickly turned green. "Minerva, Severus", he shouted into the flames. Two seconds later two people stepped out of the fire, one after another. A tall and slender, stern-looking woman with glasses and her hair pulled back in a tight bun and a tall man, in all black, with long black, slightly greasy hair, a hooked nose, and a sour expression.

"What is it, Albus", the woman, Minerva, asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I fear that there is", answered Albus. "The wards around Harry's relative's house is gone"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" the other man asked frowning.

"Just what I said. They seemed to be somehow obliterated. We need to go there and investigate as soon as possible. We need to contact the order, at once."

"But how could this happened, Albus?" Minerva said now looking very worried.

"This I do not know. We will just have to go there to be able to get answers. Hopefully, Harry is alright and unharmed", Albus said sadly. "Send a message to the others in the Order, we need to leave as soon as possible", he then added

The others nodded stiffly and then turned around to the fire, threw some of the same powder in it, stepped into the flames, and disappeared.


	2. Truths unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and review. I appreciate all critique that can make my writing better. 
> 
> The story and characters are still not mine but the property of J.K Rowling.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> /Zelda

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

” Where are we?” Harry asked when he and Azoth reappeared. He looked around. They were standing in an old shabby alleyway. It was dark as the alley had no lights, but further away, he could see the sun gleaming and up behind the rooftops. 

”Knockturn Alley”, Azoth answered 

”Knockturn Alley? Why?”

”It is a very good place if you want to be inconspicuous”. Azoth gave him a knowing, small smile. ”Now, come on! We need to get you somewhere to change”.  
Harry suddenly realized that he was still in Dudley's old pajamas. 

”You better tuck in your tale, little demon”, Azoth added, gesticulating with one of his hands. With the same hand, he then pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, took one out, and then lighted it with a silver lighter.

”Er…what if I…catch fire?”, Harry said uncertainly. He hadn’t at all got use to the fact that he actually got a tale; it was a very odd feeling and to add, said tail was on fire. 

”Of course you won’t”, Azoth said matter of factly, still with the cigarette between his lips. ”Don't worry, the dark flame will never and could never, hurt you.” Azoth then started walking down the alley.

Harry followed and hurriedly started tucking his long and black tail in his pants. 

”We may need to use some kind of glamour on you though”, Azoth said ”If you are going to walk around people.” He let out a big cloud of cigarette smoke. ”Though hiding your tail under a glamour will be the more difficult.” Azoth took a sharp left and Harry hurried to keep up with him. ”We are going to the Vipers-inn until we can go to Gringotts”, Azoth continued. ”It’s a dodgy and shabby place, but no one will ask a lot of questions there, as long as you pay them. You have gold, yes?”. He took another turn, this time to the right.

”In Gringotts, yeah”, Harry said. ”I have some left from last term in my bag, though”.

”Good. We will need to go to Gringotts later anyway. But for now…” 

Azoth suddenly stopped in front of what definitely looked like a very shabby inn. The front window was grimy with dirt over the door there was an old wooden sign hanging loosely on its side with two serpents coiling around each other and the name ”Vipers inn”, in scuffed golden letters. 

”Before we go in”, Azoth said. ”You need to use another name, just for now. You cannot be Harry Potter in here. So we need to come up with some alias.”  
  
Harry understood. If he doesn’t want to be found by anyone, the Ministry of Magic, or the Order, he would have to ditch the Harry Potter persona for safety. Also, he didn't want to go back to Private drive, which he was certain if he was found. 

He thought for a bit and then said, ”What about…Aamon?”

”Aamon, huh? I like it”, Azoth said testing the name out. ”You should use Smith as a last name. That has always been the name for those who do not what to be found.”

”Aamon Smith it is”, Harry said grinning.

Azoth took a step forward and was just about to open the door when Harry called out. ”Wait!” Azoth turned around and looked at him with his eyebrow raised. ”Yes?”

”What about you?” Harry asked. ”Don't you need to conceal yourself?”

”Oh, no. Only a demon can see other demons, so I will be quite invisible to the simple mortal's eyes. You don’t have to worry.” Azoth explained. Harry nodded and then walked after Azoth, into the inn.

Inside it was dark and smelt of damp and mold. Harry walked up to the check-in desk and an old, balding wizard with yellow teeth, looking very bored, and cleaning his fingernails with a small knife. Harry nervously flattened his hair over his scar. 

”Er…hello”, Harry said uncertainly. The wizard only stared at him. ”Can I have a room, please?”

The old wizard took a moment and looked at Harry's with a glare and at his strange attire, but didn't comment. ”Its 10 gallons a night”, he finally grumbles out, holding out his hand. Harry scrambled in his pocket for his money and then gave the man the gold. He snorted and pulled out an old and strained leather ledger.  
“Sign your name here”, the man said. Harry signed with his alias.

The man banged a key on the counter and then said; ”Up the stairs and then take a left. End of the hallway. Room 1” as he pointed with a grubby finger towards the staircase. Harry mumbled a short ”thank you” and then headed in the pointed direction. 

”Nice fellow”, he said to Azoth, who only gave a small chuckle. 

Opening the door, which creaked loudly, Harry found a small and gloomy room, with only a single light bulb, dangling from the ceiling. There was just one small and dirty window, a small bed, dresser, wardrobe, and what looked like an old-fashioned vanity of some sort with a washbasin and a water pitcher. Another door led into a small bathroom.  
”Well, it is not the Ritz, but I guess it will have to do”, Harry commenting and threw himself on the dusty bed.  
Azoth waved his hand and the door slammed shut behind him. He then waved it again and a leather armchair appeared out of thin air. He sat down and then lighted another cigarette. 

”So…shall we get down to business then?” he said 

”I…guess?” Harry said and sat upon the edge of the bed, creaking with the movement.

”First, your clothes. You should change to something more…fitting”. Azoth again waved his hand and a hanger with a black dress shirt and trousers appeared. He handed it over to Harry.

”Come on, little demon, don’t be shy. It should fit you perfectly.”

Harry pulled off the old pajamas and noticed something that had not been there the night before. On his chest, there now were two big and black tattoos, one on each of his pecks. On one side there was what looked like some sort of pattern in a round shape with ancient-looking runes that was encircled by a dragon or snake that was biting on its own tail. The other side was also circular but with a triangle shape inside and with a slightly different pattern and runes. But instead of a dragon or snake, there was a menacing-looking wolf, its mouth opens in a growl, showing off its very sharp looking death and drooling.

“Looks like you’ve got your demon markings,” Azoth said looking at his chest. 

“Markings?” Harry asked confused. His hands gently touched the old tattoos on his chest. 

“Yeah. Every demon gets its markings when coming of age. It looks different for every demon and is very personal.” Azoth said unbuttoning his shirt and showing his own tattoos on his chest, which looked like a tribal pattern. “It is also an indication on the rank and power of the demon, the more detailed and intricate the mark is, the higher rank and power the demon has”.

“So…mine?” Harry looked down again at his tattoo and now noticing how very detail it was. He could see every scale on the snake and every hair and drop of drool on the face of the wolf.

“Your power is yet to be determined but seems to be able to grow very great indeed,” Azoth said with a grin.

Suddenly Harry felt very embarrassed and blushing he quickly scrambled to put on the shirt and trousers. It was made out if the best cotton and felt light and soft, and it did fit him perfectly. Harry also made sure that his tail was tucked into his pants, wrapped around one of his thighs, and securely hidden from view. 

”Much better”, Azoth commented. ”Here, put these on”. He handed Harry a pair of black, shiny dress shoes and a pair of black socks. 

”Now”, Azoth then said. ”We only have little under two months before you will have to go back to that school of yours”. He pulled out the cigarette packed again and lighted another cigarette. Then pausing, he offered the package to Harry. ”Want one?”

”Er…I don't smoke”, Harry said. 

Azoth smirked. ”You will. We demons have a curtained yearning for all those good things in life, nicotine, alcohol, and sex. Although they don't affect us the way it would do normal mortals. You won't have any of the bad side effects from the cigarettes and you will never get a hangover. The sex, well you will just have to find out for yourself.” Azoth grinned. ”You may just start now…with the cigarettes”. Harry blushed.  
Harry took the offered cigarette and Azoth lightened it with his lighter. It wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be, he actually kind of liked it.

”I will have to give you a crash course in everything you need to know and learn.” Azoth began. ”In our magic and language. You will also have to train your body to be able to deal with it all. Training your body is just as important as your mind. Your abilities should already have increased, better memory, speed, strength, vision, and hearing and will probably keep improving even more with time. And although you will be able to process information a lot more quickly than a normal mortal, because of your greatly improved memory, the magic demon posses take a lot of energy, even more so for someone who is new to it.”

”So demons have a different kind of magic? But I still have to go back to Hogwarts to learn wizards magic?” Harry asked. 

”Yes”, Azoth said and took another drag on his cigarette. ”You will have to learn control”.  
Harry's head was spinning again and he felt like he was on a very fast roller coaster. 

”What happens if I don’t?” he then asked

”You don’t want to know, so you better listen to me, kid.” Said the other demon, not reassuring Harry even a little bit. 

Deciding ”the hell with it” and just going with this, as his life just couldn't seem to get more complicated, Harry asked: ”So, when can we start?”

”Calm yourself”, Azoth said. ”We have something we need to take care of first before we can start your training. We will go to Gringotts bank and ask for the manager of the Potter accounts. You do know about the Potters vaults, don't you?”

”You mean that there is more than one?” Harry asked shocked. ”No, I only thought there was one, the one withdraw money from when I buy my school things and stuff”.

”Let me ask you something.” Azoth lent forward propping his elbow on his knees.

”Don’t you think it strange that you never got to read or hear your parents will? If they died and you inherited everything from them, as their sole heir, why wasn't there a will read?”

Harry had never thought about that before but had to admit that it was strange. No one had ever mentioned that there was a will. 

”You also inherited everything from your godfather, Sirius Black, but I guess that that is news for you as well”.

Harry nodded. A knot tightens in his gut. He didn't know what to say. Why hadn't anyone told him? Dumbledore, did he know? Azoth seemed to see what Harry was thinking.

”Who do you think is responsible for leaving you at that godforsaken place with those cretins you call relatives? Who do you think definitely would be certain to be informed about your parents' will and your family inheritance? And lastly, and this is the million-dollar question, why would this person, keep all this from you? It is YOUR birthright by blood; no other has a rightful claim to it. And the Potters is one of the oldest and most influential families in the wizarding world.” 

Harry could feel the pulse beating in his ears. THAT was a very good question. There could only be one who he knew could do such a thing. Only one who had that kind of power and influence? Dumbledore. He felt utterly betrayed. But why? He had always trusted Dumbledore, however, that trust was disappearing very quickly. Somehow it all made perfect sense. 

”That son of a bitch”, Harry exclaimed angrily. Suddenly he couldn't sit down or be still anymore. He started pacing in the room, thinking furiously.

”I see that you realize the truth now”, Azoth said. He lent back down in the chair again. ”That old goat may think that he is doing it for your own good, or the ”greater good”, but what he is too foolish to realize, that in the end by withholding what is rightfully yours, he is doing more harm than good, and breaking many laws as well, I might add. I would not trust him. He can’t see longer than his old, crooked nose points. He is an old man and a fool”.

”But why? Why would he do that?” Harry asked angrily. 

”Why do you think?” Azoth said calmly. ”It is all about control, baby. Without knowing everything, to whom do you come to for answers and advice? Who have you always come to for answers, since you were eleven? And trusted? You were oblivious of the wizarding world before you got that letter, right? You knew nothing of your parent’s real life and their death. Because of this he could give you all the answers and play puppet master”.

”But wouldn't anyone else know about my parent's will? And tell me about all this?”

”I don’t think that you realize how much power and influence Dumbledore has over people. He may have convinced others that it was better for you not to know, at least until you were of the right age. He can be very convincing and persuasive when he wants to be. He is the great Dumbledore, that took down Grindlewald and the supreme Mugwump in the Wizardgamot, or whatever. Many people trust his judgment, almost to a fault. Certainly, others have questioned his decisions. There were those who doubted that the Dursleys was a suitable enough home for a wizard child like you, but he used his influence and convinced them that it was the best place for you” Azoth said.

”Because of that stupid blood protection from my mother”, Harry spat out between gritted teeth

”Oh, don't even get me started on that. Very convenient is it not, that protection? But what if I told you that you could get the same protection with other, ancient wards? The same wards that were put upon many of the other Potter estates.” 

”Why doesn't that surprise me?”, said Harry bitterly. He felt cold and drained. 

Somehow it all makes perfect sense, all of it. It made his blood boil. He couldn't believe hadn't seen it clearly before, but it all making sense now. 

”I will never trust that man again”, he said angrily.

”That is good”, Azoth smiled. ”You should not trust him. Although, it is better for us if he believes that you do. You need to be smarter than him. Let's beat the old goat at his own game and then see how hard he will fall on that bony ass of his when his life falls into shambles." Azoth gave a very evil grin at these words and Harry could not help but smirk back. The thought of Dumbledore on his ass was both amusing and satisfying. He nodded as in confirmation.

”So, that is a little error we must first sort out with the goblins”, Azoth continued.

”I will be there to guide you. Then we locate the Potter manor and start your training. Now, before we go there is another subject we must discuss, namely, dear old Voldemort”.

Harry suddenly stopped pacing and turned abruptly to stare at Azoth. 

”What about him?” he asked, his voice a little strained. He had totally forgotten the cigarette in his hand and swore loudly when it burned his fingers. He dropped it on the dirty wooden floor and stomped angrily at it.

”One of the perks of being a demon is that we have an endless knowledge of all dark magic and those who perform it. We watch and observe from the shadows. There is nothing that can escape our eyes. So, in the quest of power little Tom Riddle, for that is his real name and he is no real Lord, performed some of the darkest magic there is. He thinks that this kind of magic makes him immortal and invulnerable, that no one will ever be able to touch him. But the truth is that it rather makes him weak and very vulnerable. He is just a bit of a fool as Dumbledore. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?” 

Harry shook his head. 

”A Horcrux is an object wherein a person keeps a part of the soul fragment of one's severed soul. You do this by committing one of the greatest mortal sins, murder, as it tares the soul apart. By doing so the owner cannot be killed before all the soul fragments, or Horcruxes, are destroyed. This may sound like an advantage, but the soul that remains in the body is also greatly damaged and it will likely leave the person insane. A soul is supposed to remain whole. Also, you have the disadvantage and difficultly to hide and protect these objects, wherein you have left the other soul- fragments.” Azoth put out his current cigarette and lit another one. 

”So, Voldemort did this? Created a Horcrux?” Harry asked.

”Yes, but not only one, he made several. Seven to be exact”.

”He split his soul into seven pieces?” Harry said shocked. ”No wonder he is bloody insane”

Azoth grinned. ”Oh yes. The fool that he is, though that is was the perfect way to become immortal. How wrong he was.”

”So we need to find these objects and then destroy them to defeat Voldemort?”

”Exactly. And here comes another little cherry on top of that sundae of information for you. Don’t you think that someone like Dumbledore that has been fighting long against that moron, would do some research on the background of dear old Tom and find out something like the Horcruxes? He is not stupid after all, I'll give him that”

”He knows? Dumbledore knows about the Horcruxes? And he never thought it important to tell me?”

”Nope. That is another thing that he convinced himself was for your own good. He claims it is because you are too young for such information and that he wanted to give you a normal childhood, that you shouldn't be burden with such heavy knowledge. But since when have you had a normal childhood? Why shouldn't the only person that is destined to defeat the darkest wizard of all time is kept from this valuable information? Again, it is his idea of the greater good."

Harry could not believe Dumbledore. What if he had had this information years ago? Then maybe they could do something and have prevented Voldemort from coming back in the graveyard at all. 

”Another reason not to trust Dumbledore then”, Harry said. ”But if you demons have knowledge that Voldemort made these seven Horcruxes, do you know what and where they are?”

”Of course”, Azoth said with a smirk. ” As I said, nothing escaped our eyes”. 

”So what and where are they then?”

”This I can not tell you, not yet. Not here. I will tell you when we arrive at a safe place but it was important that you had this knowledge and of Dumbledore’s schemes before we begin our own little quest”.

”But was does all this mean?” Harry said frustrated

”Well, to put it simply, we better start moving. Gringotts should be opened by now, if I know the goblins at all, they are never late.” 

Azoth stood up from the chair and waved his hand again and it disappeared. ”Come, we must go”, he then went for the door. Harry followed.

*****

Members of the order of the Phoenix appeared at the corner of the street of Private drive with several pops. The six members quickly walked down the identical houses and stopped at nr 4. It was an odd collection of people. A very old man with silvery hair in and beard that was so long it was tucked into his belt of the midnight blue robes, a young woman with short, spiky bubblegum pink hair wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans, a tall black, bald man with a gold hope eating in one ear and scarlet robes. A shabby-looking man with light brown hair that looked tired and worn out, another middle-aged man with balding red hair that was wearing what looked like pinstriped trousers and an odd poncho, and lastly a sour-looking man, all in black, with long black hair that framed his thin stern face and a hooked nose. The oldest of the group, the man with the silver beard, looked at his fellow order members and nodded knowingly and took the last of the quick strides forward to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. 

From inside the house the group of people could hear an angry voice bellowing; 

”WHO THE BLAZES CALL AT THE DOOR THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?” 

The door was ripped open and showed a wale of a man with a purple face and his bushy mustache twitching out of anger. ”Who the hell are you and what do you want?” he said angrily

”Ah, Mr. Dursley I presume”, the old man with the silver bears said politely. ”May we come in?”

”I bloody hell think not”, the man shouted again ”We don't what your kind in our house, so go away and never bother us again.”

”This is very important Mr. Dursley”, the man with the red hair said kindly. ”This is about your nephew, Harry. You may remember me? We met two summers ago. Arthur Weasley”, said the man, put out his hand for the whale to shake. 

If even possible, this made the man look even angrier but, before he could say anything else, another voice came from the inside of the house. 

”Vernon, who is it? Why are you shouting? Think about the neighbors dear”. 

Coming into view was a very tall, thin woman with blonde hair and an unusually long neck. She wore a flowed apron and rubber gloves.

”Hello, Tuney”, said the tall man with the black hair. ”Long time, no see”. 

”YOU!” the woman shrieked.

”Please, Mrs. Dursley”, the old man tried again. ”May we speak inside? It is of the utmost importance”.

”You better let them in Vernon”, Mrs. Dursley said putting a calming hand on the large man's arm. ”Before the neighbors see and begin to talk”. 

With this, the beefy Mr. Dursley reluctantly stepped aside and let the odd group into the house. They were shown into the sitting room and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley sat down hesitantly on the sofa. The old man with the beard sat in a flowery armchair opposite, while the rest kept standing.

”Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School”, he said. ”We are here to see your nephew, Harry.”

”Well he bloody well isn't here”, Mr. Dursley said angrily, face still red. “That delinquent ran away and we haven't seen him since yesterday evening. Good riddance if you ask me.” 

”Ran away? But why would Harry ran away?”, Mr. Weasley asked

”How the hell should I now”, answered Mr. Dursley. ”Ungrateful little brat. After all, we did for him, giving him a roof over his head and feeding him. That boy was nothing but trouble. A wastrel, just like his parents. Nothing but a couple of freaks they whe…” 

Before he could finish the sentence, two people rushed forward and pointed their wands at the large man's face, the shabby looking man with brown hair and maybe surprisingly to some, the tall man in black with the black hair. 

”Never talk about Harry or his parents in that manner again. Lily and James were good people and not what you call freaks”, the man with the brown hair growled. The man's amber eyes were gleaming and he looked like he wanted to bite Mr. Dursleys head off.

The man with the black hair turned towards Mrs. Dursley and said in a cold voice; ”Tuney, you should tell your fat pig of a husband to keep his opinions to himself or I will show him just how much a freak a wizard can be and what I do to a someone how to disrespect the memory of Lily Evans."

”Remus, Severus, stand down”, Albus Dumbledore said firmly. “This is not the time”. 

Both of the men slowly lowered their wands. 

”Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, when was the last time you saw Harry?” Dumbledore continued. This time it was Mrs. Dursley who answered.

”Last night at dinner. He then went straight up to his room and when I when up to call him down for breakfast, he wasn't in his room. He must have sneaked out somehow but now I don’t know-how. ” She was shaking her head. ”The front door was still locked from the inside when I checked this morning and Harry does not have a key”.

”I see.” Dumbledore frowned. ”May we see the room where Harry stays in?” 

Mrs. Dursley only nodded and then stood up and started to walk towards the stairs. They all followed up the stairs and into the smallest bedroom.

”This is very empty for a 16-year-old boys room”, the young woman with the spiky pink hair commented. 

”Looks like his trunk is still here”, Remus said and bent down to look into the opened trunk on the floor. ”But his father's cloak is not.” He shifted the content a little. ”Just his books and some robes”.

”The window is closed, so it doesn't look like he left that way either”, the tall dark man with the earing said. It was the first time he had spoke since the group arrived and his voice was dark and deep with authority. The man then shifted his eyes down at the desk beneath the window.

”Mrs. Dursley, do you know if Harry smoked cigarettes?”

Mrs. Dursley, surprised to suddenly be addressed by the quite intimidating man, jumped a little when she heard her name but then answered; ”Absolutely not. I would not aloud that fitly habit in my house”

”Then what is this on his desk?”, the dark man held up the butt of a cigarette but to show it to the rest. ”And there is a clear burn mark on the desk like someone put this out on it”.

”I am sure that Harry doesn't smoke”, Remus said.

”Then who has been in Harry's room? How did they get in without anyone noticing and what have they done to Harry?” the girl with the pink hair asked.

”Who and how indeed”, Dumbledore said grimly. He then turned around and walked out of the room.


	3. A trip to Gringotts wizarding bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> So I had finished writing the first three chapters and have only gone through them and made smaller changes before posting them. But from this chapter on I will start posting once a week, every Tuesday.  
> I hope that I will be able to post every week if not life and work gets in my way. Or a writer's block!
> 
> A/N two: I have edited this chapter because it to bee too short, so sorry to all readers that may be a little confused about the chapters. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> /Zelda

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was happy to get out of the gloomy and smelly Vipers inn and into the now sunlit Diagon Alley. The sun was fully up now and its light gleamed and reflected in the windows of the shops. Most places were still closed but there were many of the shopkeepers bustling around getting everything ready to open for the day. He strode down the alley, Azoth by his side, and looking straight ahead to the great, white marbled bank that was Gringotts. He had always liked the bank. It had made a big impression on him when he was 11 years old and saw it for the first time and he could just not forget how happy he had felt that he had some money and didn't have to really on the Dursleys charity any longer. The money issue, now, however, felt a little bittersweet; with all the new information he got about his inheritance and of the multiple vaults of his family. They walked up the marble steps and Harry gave a quick glance at the placard with the warning for potential thieves and grinned. Inside, he walked to the nearest Goblin and cleared his thought to make his presence known. 

”Master Goblin, I would like to talk to the manager to my account, please.”, he said. Azoth had on the way, given him instruction as to how to address the goblins. 

”Your name please”, the goblin asked.  
  
Harry leaned closer and then whispered so that only the goblin could hear ”Harry Potter and I would like a private chamber if possible please, for the discretion.”

”Certainly, Mr. Potter,” the goblin said in a low voice, nodding. ”Please wait here”. He disappeared and then came back with another goblin that Harry recognized. 

”Mater Griphook, how nice to see you again”, Harry said. 

Griphook looked surprised at Harry and that seems to know him and his name.

”Mr. Potter?” Griphook said quietly. “You certainly have changed and you remember me?”

”Of course. How could I forget your excellent service? May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet”, Harry said put out his hand for Griphook to shake.

Again Griphook looked at him with surprise by this polite greeting, but quickly seem to compose himself and gave Harry a small smile, took his hand, shook, and then said;

”And may your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you, Mr. Potter. Please, let's speak further in my office”. 

Harry nodded and they walked further into Gringotts. Griphook makes a hand gesture as to say, ”after you”, and they stepped into an office with a large desk, filing cabinet and two simple chairs. Harry sat down in one and Griphook sat in the one on the other side of the desk. Harry could see that Azoth had placed himself by the door, leaning casually at the wall with his arms crossed.

”Now, Mr. Potter”, Griphook said putting his long fingers together with only his fingertips touching. ”How may I be of assistance?”

”Well. I recently found out about my inheritance and would like to know what my assets are and why I have not been informed of them before”.

Griphook waved his hand and one of the drawers of the filing cabinet opened and a file flew out and into his hand. He opened it, placed it on the desk, and picked up one of the parchments. 

”To ascertain your assets, you will need to put a drop of your blood on this parchment, as a confirmation of your identity.” the goblin said and then held out a knife that must have been on his desk but Harry had not seen. ”Standard safety procedure. You will only have to prick your finger, a single drop will suffice”. 

Harry took the knife, pricked his finger, and held it over the parchment to let the blood drop onto it. The blood seemed to sink into the parchment and after a few seconds writing appeared on the page. Griphook took it back, lent back in his chair, and read silently. 

”Mr. Potter, you have several vaults that are the Potter families and also two that are of the Black family. I can see here that you only have access to your trust vault that is to pay for your schooling expenses. I can also see here that there has been several withdraw from the said trust fund to a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley in Little Winging, Surrey. Your relatives you live with, I presume?” Griphook looked up from the page. Harry nodded. He was not surprised that the Dursleys was paid for him living with them, even though they always complained about how ungrateful he was and how much his cost for them to keep, taking him in out of the kindness of their hearts. 

”You have inherited several businesses and properties that are of the Potter and Black estate and the lordship-title of both Potter and Black family.” Griphook lent forward so that Harry could take the parchment and read it himself.

It seemed that Griphook was indeed correct. Harry had several vaults with more money than he could ever imagine spending in a lifetime and several properties and businesses. He saw that he owned several shops in dragon alley, a famous apothecary chain, and a forth of paper, The Daily Prophet. All of them seemed to make a good amount of business and was very lucrative. That, he thought was very interesting information. But what interested him, even more, was all of the different properties and houses that he owned. He saw both Potter manor and Grimmauld place on the list but also a cottage in Scotland, a summer villa in Italy, a small flat in a posh part of London, and a manor house in France. To think that he owned all these places and never knew. He would never have to go back to the Dursleys again. The thought of how the Dursleys would react if they knew almost made him laugh out loud. If they found out that he was this rich and had all these houses, they would probably shit their pants out of jealousy.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he asked; ”What about my parent's will? Is that something you can help me with?”

”Of course. I must say that I am highly surprised that you have not had your parents will read to you and been informed about other vaults. That is usually done soon after the death of the wills proprietors or at least by the age a wizard attends Hogwarts”, Griphook explained.

”So am I”, Harry said bitterly ”But it seems that Dumbledore thought it not important for me to know.” Griphook looked like he had been slapped in the face at this. 

”Dumbledore? Do you mean as to say that he sealed the will from you to keep you from reading its content? This is an outrage, a scandal! To think that could happen in Gringotts is highly insulting!”

”Yes, it is but it is still true. I never even knew that my parents left a will or anything else than my trust vault. I suggest that you investigate how that happened, master Griphook. If it is so that Dumbledore somehow hoodwinked or tricked a goblin into doing so, he should face reproduction”. 

”I must deeply apologize on the behalf of Gringotts bank, Mr. Potter,” Griphook said suddenly rising to his feet and bowing low. “This is most embarrassing and I will certainly see that a thorough investigation is done in this matter. No one tricks a Gringotts goblin”.

Harry gave him a weak smile. ”And doesn't pay the price”, he added to Griphook exclamation.  
“That is quite alright, master Griphook. This is not of any fault of yours, I am sure”. 

Griphook grinned then turned and sat down in his chair again. ”I must say, Mr. Potter, you are a highly unusual wizard. Not may witches and wizards would treat a goblin with such respect, let alone shake a goblins hand. There is something different about you but I cannot put my finger on what and you are certainly not the same wizard I met when you were eleven, either.”, he said.  
”We goblin are highly sensitive to magic and yours seems…oddly hard to read and yet somehow darker.”

”I assure you, Master Griphook. I will never do you or Gringotts bank any harm. And besides as you said yourself, no one tricks a goblin and only a fool would try”. 

Griphooks grim grew wider and nodded his head with respect at Harry. He then took one long finger and pressed it at a golden button on the side of his desk and called out ”Ugrast!”  
Some seconds later the door opened and another goblin walked in. 

”Ugrast, bring me every file that we have on the Potter accounts and also search for the Potters will, that have been sealed. This was not done with the permission of the recipient of the will and must therefore be investigated at once. Also, bring me the lordship rings that are in the Potter and Black vaults.” 

He then turned to Harry. ”Mr. Potter, if you wish to take the Lordship of both family’s, it will mean that you will be emancipated and no longer under the ministries control. This would normally be done when you come of age but because of you being the last descendant of both family lines and the matter with the sealing of your parent's will, I think that we may overrule the usual rule. Gringotts own you that at least and according to goblin law we have that right. Is this something you wish to do?”

Harry, of course, already knew this because Azoth had told him so. He smiled. ”Yes, It is”, he answered simply. 

Griphook then turned back to Ugrast. ”You may do this at once, Ugrast”. The other goblin only bent his head in confirmation and then he turned to Harry and bent his head again in recognition, then turned and walked out of the office. 

”I assure you, Mr. Potter, that I will personally make sure that the people that are responsible for this injustice against you will pay a heavy price indeed”, Griphook said when Ugrast had left.

”I highly appreciate it”, Harry said. ”How is it that someone like Dumbledore can do these things?”

”I believe, if I remember wizarding law correctly, that he must have appointed himself as your legal magical guardian and compelled the case before the Ministry, that it would be in your best interest. However, Goblin law is not wizarding law and he should not have been able to keep what is rightfully yours from you and especially your parents will, as that it would be highly probable that it is against their last wishes.” Griphook explained, “Even if he argued that it was in your interest as your magical guardian, that is not how we operate here at Gringotts. I may as well say that I am doubtful that it is legal in accordance with wizarding law as well, to go against the will proprietor’s last wishes, seal a will, and withholding inheritance in this manner. I am, however not as adept in wizarding law and the rules of magic guardianship as I am in goblin law, of course.”

”So you are saying that Dumbledore would have withholding reading of my parents will until I was of age according to what he called my best interests?”

”Yes, possible. But it would be greatly frowned apron and highly morally questionable, as you are not only of one but two of the oldest and most noble families in the wizarding world. The noble pureblood families do not take lightly on such a thing.”

”I see”. Harry frowned. If he could prove that withholding his inheritance was against his parent’s wishes and that Dumbledore appointing himself as his magical guardian only for his own selfish interests, he could possibly use that as an advantage against Dumbledore in a court if he so wished.

The door opened again and Ugrast came back in, holding a large scroll with a red wax seal on it and two different small boxes, one made out of what looked like silver and the other made out of dark wood. Ugrast handed the objects to Griphook, bent over and whispered something in his ear, bowed again, and walked out without saying another word. Griphook handed the scroll to Harry. 

”This is the last will and testament of Lilly and James Potter. It was apparently in the Potter family vault but the file was still sealed, as was the vault so that you could not have access. This has now been rectified”, Griphook said. ” He held out the scroll to Harry.

Harry glanced at Azoth who was still calmly leaning against the wall and gave a slight nod. He took a deep breath and then the broke red wax seal and unfolded the heavy parchment.

 _Being of sound body and mind, and under no influence of curse that compelled us, we, James Charles Potter and Lily Evelyn Potter nee Evans do declare this to be our last will and testament. We render all previous documents null and void, this day 5th September 1981_.

 _Fist to our dear friend and marauder prince, Sirius Orion Black we leave 100, 000 galleons to with what he wishes. Don't spend it all at once, mate and for god sake, marry a girl and settle down! We also leave you, in case of both our deaths, our greatest treasure, our son Harry, knowing that you will raise him as he was your own son and as his godfather. However, we wish that you also sought council about his upbringing from Remus Lupin, so as not to spoil him and corrupt him completely, as he has more sense in this than you._

_Next to our dear friend Remus Lupin, we also leave 100, 000 galleons to do with as he wishes. He may not, however, in any circumstances return the money. They are yours and we will make sure that you will grant us our wish. Also, we wish that you aid Sirius in taking care of our son Harry. We know that you will have a great influence on him and can give him love and tolerance for all creatures and beings. We also want to leave you the small cottage in Scotland that you love so much in the hopes that it gives you some peace._

_To our friend, Peter Pettigrew, and our secret keeper, we give 100,000 galleons to do with as he wishes. We know that you are a great friend and are grateful that you, at your great personal risk, become our secret keeper._

_To our friends Alice and Frank Longbottom we give 50,000 galleons. We want to leave something for your family and little Neville, who we also love like our own Harry, and wish you all the best._

_And lastly, to our darling treasure and loved son, Harry James Potter, we leave all that we possess and all our assets and estates, accept the few bequests mentioned above._  
Son, we love you with all our hearts and always will. You are the best little son a mum and dad could ask for and there is nothing we wouldn't do to make sure you are safe and happy. If we die before it is our time, at the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort, we can only hope that you will cherish our memory and know that you will forever be in our hearts.

_In the event that Sirius Black is not available to take care of Harry or is killed we wish that the following is considered as guardians in the order that follows: Frank and Alice Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Minerva McGonagall, and lastly Augusta Longbottom._

_Harry should not be, under any circumstances, be places with Lily’s blood relatives, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. We are not on good turns and they detest anything that has to do with our family and magic. Because of this, we are afraid that they will mistreat Harry and not tell him the truth about his family or his magical inheritance._

_Signed by_  
_James Charlus Potter_  
_Lily Evelyn Potter nee Evans_  
_5th of September 1981_

 _Witnessed by:_  
_Sirius Orion Black_  
_Lord Franklin Longbottom and Lady Alice Longbottom_  
_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_  
_Account manager Snapfang_

Harry swallowed to try to undo the lump in his thought and keep the tears away. He was not surprised that his parents left all their friend's gifts and were very happy when he saw Neville’s names mentioned. He had snorted when he had read Peters's name but he guessed that his parents couldn't imagine that their friend would betray them to Voldemort. Mostly, he felt a great sadness when he read the loving and sweet words about how much his parents loved him and extremely angry when he read that it was directly against his parent's wishes that Dumbledore had put him in his aunt and uncles house. He had known all this time that it was NOT in his best interest, as they and his parents were not on good terms and they hated everything about magic, but still, he was put there on their doorstep, like some kind of leftovers, the day Voldemort killed them. Sirius must also have known his parent's wishes and Harry could not help feeling a little angry with him as well, still trusting Dumbledore.  
Harry deeply suspected that Dumbledore probably had convinced Sirius that he would be safest at the Dursleys because of the blood protection and he had tried to invite Harry to stay with him last year but because he was on the run from prison, he couldn't take the legal route. But still, he could have had a happy upbringing with anyone else that the Dursleys, with Andromeda and Tonks, Professor McGonagall, or even Neville grandmother and Neville. Augusta Longbottom may be strict and a bit server but it would have been better than the treatment he received from his aunt and uncle, and he would have had Neville as a brother. It was also very was clear that Dumbledore knew who had been the Potters secret keeper, that it had been Pettigrew and not Sirius. How could he, with this knowledge, let Sirius, a clearly innocent man, suffer in Azkaban for 12 years if he witnessed this will? He had known, all of those years! 

Harry seethes with furious anger and could only think about one thing now: growing stronger and revenge.

******

Harry left Gringotts, still thinking about Dumbledore betrayal. He never believed that the man could be so manipulative. He also felt incredibly foolish. He had always thought that Dumbledore liked him and was more of a grandfather to him. He understood now however how wrong and naive he had been and that he was simply a means to an end for the old man. A tool to be used.

After the will- reading Harry had proceeded with taking the lordship of both the Potter and Black family. In the boxes that Ugrast brought with the will, there were two rings. Both were made out of gold but one had a big red ruby and the potter family crest with two crossed spears and a griffin. The other had a black stone, probably an onyx, with the black family crest of a falcon and the family motto underneath, Toujours Pur. When Harry had put them on he had felt magic swell over him like a warm wave. It felt completely right. After signing some more documents he was now Lord Potter-Black and no longer a minor. Knowing that he now could do magic without having to worry about the ministry expelling him from school felt great. 

He had also visited the Potter families’ vaults, taking out some money. Griphook had informed him that the reading of Sirius’s will was scheduled for a date in August and that it would be best to wait to access the Black vaults until it was read. He could still claim the title of Lord Black magically but because of legal reasons not access the vault until the will of the last descendant of the Blacks, which technically still was Sirius, had been read.

Griphook had given him what looked like a regular muggle credit card, but it was magically connected to his vault at Gringotts. It would work anywhere in the muggle world so that he didn't have to convert galleons to muggle money all the time or carry around a large sum of cash in his pocket, which was very convenient. Harry’s vaults had been, except for mountains of galleons, full of different interesting objects and valuables, furniture, paintings, and jewelry. There were a lot of books that Harry would bet that Hermione would have loved to get her hand on, but he would have to come back another time to look through it all and decide which books to bring to his new home. Still, finally, all that was rightfully his was in his possession.

Harry had asked Griphook for the location of the Potter manor, as he would like to visit the family home at once. Griphook had told him that the house had been sealed for a long time and that it was under a Fidelius charm and many different powerful, ancient wards that made it impossible to find if you are not of Potter blood or invited by the secret keeper. 

”The key to getting to the Potter manor is your ring”, Griphook had said. “It will work as a port key. You will put some of your blood on the stone and say where you would like to travel; The Potter manor, and it should take you there. No one else will able to find it if you don't tell off the location, Lord Potter-Black. You will automatically become the secret keeper, as you wear the ring and have the blood.”

Harry had thanked Griphook for his assistance and saying the correct polite farewell fraise that he hoped that Griphooks fortune would be borne by the blood of his enemies and the goblin had answered a similar fraise back, bowed low, and bid him a warm farewell. 

Harry had then exited out of the bank, as its goblin magic prevented the use of magical travel within its walls, and walked to a side alley before pricking his finger, a single drop falling on the blood-red stone of his ring and saying ”The Potter Manor”. He instantly felt a hook behind his navel and with blue light, he for the second time that day, disappeared. 

**

Harry landed awkwardly on his arse. _Bloody hell!_ He really hated port keys. He stood up, brushed of his clothes, and looked around. He was standing on a grass lawn that was neatly kept in front of a huge manor, stone house. He thought it looked like a castle he had seen in a fairytale book once. It had big gothic windows; a tower and one of the house wings seemed to have a glass cupola as a roof. 

”Merlin”, Harry whispered

”Glad you like it, kid”, Azoth said like it was he who had built it. He was standing right behind him and he could hear the clicking of Azoths lighter as he lit a cigarette. ”Don’t just stand there, go on”, the demon said.

Harry walked up stone steps and to the big front doors. It had a knocker that was in the shape of a griffin. Was he supposed to knock or just walk in? He put one of his hands on the wood of the door and suddenly it swung magically opened. He took a few hesitancy steps into the foyer. It was lit by several chandeliers and had a grand staircase in white marble.

”Hello?” Harry said unsure if anyone would even be there. 

There was a soft pop and an older house elf in a scarlet uniform with a crest at the shoulder appeared. ”My name be Tibby sir”, it squeaked. ”Who may you be, sir?”

”Er…my name is Harry, Harry Potter”.

The elf eyes got as big as saucers and made a little jump out of joy. ”Master has finally come home! Master is most welcome, sir!”

”Please, call me Harry”.

”Very well, Master Harry”. The elf put its hands together and clapped twice. At least 10 more house elf's appeared. ”We be the house elf’s that will take care of you, Master Harry. Some work in the main rooms and grounds and some in the kitchen. But Tibby will always be here for your personal needs, as you wish, Master Harry”.

”Thank you, Tibby. Could you show me around please?”

”Certainly, Master”, Tibby said. She clapped her hand again twice and the other elf’s disappeared. 

The Potter manor had three floors. The first floor with the entrance of the manor contained the forayer that Harry's fist saw walking in, a large Ballroom, Library, grand dining room, a big kitchen, and living quarters for the house-elves. The second floor contained mostly bedrooms and bathrooms, but also a large sitting room with a group of sofas before a big fireplace, some bookshelves, and a grand piano. The third floor contained some smaller bedrooms, two offices, and another Library with what looked like more obscure books. This room also held a lot of different magical objects, like Secrecy Sensors, a Probity Probe, Foe-glass and Sneakoscopes. The cellar floor was mostly for the storage of food and wine. The potter manor had a quite substantially large wine cellar with both wine and mead. But what interested Harry the most on the cellar floor was a large stone room with all kinds of weapons on the walls, the dueling room. It really was perfect for practicing all kinds of different dueling. There were swords, knives, and axes of all kinds, books about hexes and useful defensive spells, and several magical dummies to practice spells on. There was also exercise equipment in several bars and different kinds of weights. He would spend a lot of time down here. 

”So”, Azoth said and rubbed his hands together sometime later when they were seated on the comfortable sofa in the sitting room on the second floor, drinking tea and eating sandwiches that Tibby brought them. Or well, Harry did. 

”There are a couple of things we need to discuss and that you now need to do.” Azoth said. ” As I said in our earlier conversation, you will need to learn to control your magic. We will start training tomorrow. You will also have to start studying, the more you know the better, and here and in the Potter and Black vault you have all the information that you will need”.

Harry groaned. 

***

”But Albus, what do you mean that Harry is gone? Why isn't he at his aunt and uncles?”

The order of the Phoenix, the members of the Weasley family, and Hermione Granger, was sitting in the dark Kitchen at nr 12 Grimmauld Place, the order's current headquarters. Molly Weasley had just pun on a kettle of tea on the table when Albus Dumbledore came with the worrying news that Harry had seemed disappeared out of thin air and that nobody knew where he was. Albus looked older than he had in several years, worried and tired. But it was Remus Lupin who answered Molly’s question.

”We have looked everywhere but we just can’t find him. There are signs of his magic at the Dursley and in his bedroom, but that is it. He has just vanished.”

“The muggles think that he ran away, but I don’t think so”, said the woman with the pink hair, Tonks. “He knew the importance of the blood protection for his safety.”

”Do you think that the death eaters have taken him?” the youngest boy Weasley, Ron asked and put an arm around Hermione’s shoulders He had started to cry silently.

”We can not be certain of anything, but of course, it is a possibility”, Dumbledore said sadly

”What can we do?” Ron said determinately. He looked at the faces of his worried parents and then at his older brothers, Bill and Charlie. They had just come home on leave from work abroad to help the order. They had stayed at the burrow but been called in with news of Harry's disappearance. They also looked worried, a look that Ron didn't often see on their faces. Fred and George, his older twin brothers, who had been goofing around with two of their fake wands, had suddenly stopped when they heard the grim news, and now had the same determination on their faces as Ron. They nodded approvingly at Ron’s question.

”I’m afraid I do not know, accept keep looking and hoping that Harry is safe”, Dumbledore said sadly

”But there must be some way to track Harry, some clues of where he's got to”, Fred asked

”I’m afraid that we couldn't find any at all, that is what’s so strange.” Remus said.

”But what about the trace? Harry must still have the trace on him?” Hermione said sniffling. 

”Yeah, he should. I checked and no magic of anyone else had been detected in that house, no apparition and no port key, but also no trace of Harry's magic leaving the home. It was still just a small trace left of his magic signature there”, said Tonks.  
Ron swore under his breath. Hermione started to cry now in earnest and so was Ron's little sister, Ginny. Everyone sat silently to let the information sink in. 

Where was he? What had happened to him and what if he was in mortal danger?

”Oh, Harry” Molly, said in a sad and worried whisper. ”Please, be alright!”


	4. New and old scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry for the confusion, but I was looking through all my chapters and I didn't like how they looked  
> so I changed the structure of chapter 2, 3 and 4.
> 
> This chapter has now been updated with what would have been chapter 6.
> 
> Again, Sorry for the confusion!
> 
> /Zelda

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was having a lousy week. No scratch that, he was having a lousy whole month. He had just come back from a meeting with the muggle prime minister about the current situation of chaos that was now raging in the wizarding world and he knew that his appointment as minister was hanging on a very thin thread. Somehow, even after the catastrophic incident of death eaters and You-know-who t appearing in the heart of the Ministry of magic itself and Albus Dumbledore in the middle of the mess, he was still minister. Unfortunately, it seemed that Dumbledore had been right, even though he refused to admit that to anyone, and now because of his actions the year before, the stubborn man refused to discuss anything with him. 

And then there was Harry Potter, who was another thorn in his side. It seemed like the boy had told truth’s last year, which he had dismissed entirely. He was also under Dumbledore’s thump and had shown that he would not be on the ministry’s side in the war that was sure to come. Saying that Cornelius Fudge was in a pickle, was an understatement. He needed allies and he needed them quickly. If he just could get the Potter boy to see reason, to stand on the ministry’s side, but how? 

He had recently got information concerning the sealed will of Lily and James Potter. The ministry had got a notice from Gringotts that they were starting a legal investigation on the unlawfully sealing of the Potters will. In the will however it had clearly stated that it had not been Sirius Black that had been their secret keeper, but Peter Pettigrew. So, Black had been innocent after all. That bit of information wouldn’t make the ministry shine in any greater light either.  
However, clearing Black's name and making amends for his imprisonment may be the first step in winning Potter over to the ministry's side. 

He sighed. He had hoped that he would have a long and successful term as minister, earn enough gold and then be able to retire comfortably somewhere and don’t give a damn about the world. Now, however, those chances seemed bleak. But he still had some useful and powerful contacts that could maybe give him a little more time and keep him in power to somehow at least fulfill some parts of his dream. He tossed his pinstriped cloak on the chair by his desk, buzzed his secretary for a cup of tea, and then turned to the fire to request a fire call with Lucius Malfoy. 

****

It had been almost 6 weeks since Harry had come into his inheritance and Azoth had shown up in his bedroom, declaring himself to be Harry's new guide. Since then Azoth had been working him hard, ten hours a day, to master and control his magic, the demon codebook, and training him in close combat fighting, knives-fighting, and swordsmanship. Harry's days consisted of hours of grueling exercise, the practice of dueling, and hours and hours of studying a different kind of books of different subjects. 

It had taken some time for Harry to get used to all of his new abilities that came with being a demon. The day after he arrived at the Potter manor, he had woken up in the morning and was completely overwhelmed by sounds and smells. His heightened sensed made him feel like he was standing in a crowded room full of talking people. He could hear the fly’s wings and how they moved up and down while buzzing in the window, trying to finds a way out. He could hear the house-elves running around in the manor and Tibby giving out orders. He could even hear Azoth in the next room, sitting and reading a book and the sound of him turning the page. All the sounds had come all at once and had given him a tremendous headache. But soon his ears seemed to get accustomed to all the sounds and he slowly learned to block out some of them. The same thing went for his sense of smell. 

His body and its endurance had greatly approved since he started with the grueling workouts Azoth drilled him in, like a mad army instructor. He could run further and faster than before and his muscle strength had also increased tremendously. He found it easier to lift the weights and could see a big change by the bulk build of his arms, legs, and chest. 

Harry most of all appreciated his new ability to memorize the information and instructions that he was given. He had always been good at studying and liked reading, maybe not as much or as diligent as Hermione, but still better than average. However, he never had had a very good memory to memorize instructions or remember everything that he read. Maybe that’s why he always been doing so badly at potions. Potions brewing required a lot of memorization of information and instructions, which was not always printed out in the more advanced potion books, because the author assumed that those kinds of things should already be known by the potion brewer. 

Now Harry found that he could read a book and remember the content perfectly and when given instruction, he could understand and do the task with little or no difficulty. This had helped a lot him when his practicing magic and spell casting. Therefore he had taken to revising both some of the older Hogwarts textbooks of his school subjects, although he hadn’t bothered with History of magic or Divination, but also reading some of the more advanced books that were NEWT level or higher, including subjects like Ancient runes and Arithmancy. He had also taken up reading about Wandless magic and Occlumency; something that Azoth had begun to teach him. Both subjects were very difficult to master, but painstakingly slowly Harry had gotten better at both, with the help of Azoth. Azoth had assured him that mastering Occlumency and Wandless magic was the first step to mastering his own demon magic. 

Harry had returned to his family vault at Gringotts and gone through its content of items and books. He found a lot of useful and interesting books in many different subjects that he brought back with him. The Potter manor was also a great source of information. He couldn’t get to the books in the Black family vault yet, because there was still a week until the reading of Sirius will, and Griphook had advised him to keep his Lord of house Black and Potter quiet for now, because of legal reasons and Dumbledore. Harry also knew that Grimmauld places library was full of interesting dark arts books, but it still was the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix and he didn’t think that he could just walk in there and start going through the library.

Harry had spent many hours going all the information about himself, his family legacy, parents, and Dumbledore’s betrayal over the last couple of weeks. He had also discussed it in length with both Azoth and Griphook. He and Griphook had both agreed to keep as much information from both Dumbledore and the ministry for as long as possible. Some information was impossible to keep secret, like the opening and reading of the Potters will, as the ministry monitored magical wills and inheritance, especially of the older pureblood family’s. However, the other actions taken by Gringotts could be safely be confided within the bank. They were planning to erase Dumbledore’s so carefully house of cards and slowly gathering all the facts and information that they needed to expose him. 

Sometimes he wondered how many others that were in on Dumbledore’s schemes. Were Ron and Hermione in on it? Were they really his real friends or were they just working in secret for Dumbledore? He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. Just thinking about losing his two best friends felt like a dagger of ice was showed in his heart and twisted painfully. He tried desperately not to think those kinds of thoughts and here it was a good thing that Azoth made him train so hard. It kept him distracted. 

****

They were training with knives again. Azoth did not hold back and Harry had to summon all of his willpower and concentration on all of his movement, so as not to get slashed or stabbed. He was slowly beginning to get tired. They had been at it for almost three hours, but he knew that Azoth would not give up until one of them at least had a mark on their body. Azoth made a sudden lunge at him and Harry took two steppes back. Then Azoth changed direction and he had to quickly duck and spin around. It was almost like dancing, but dancing with very long and very sharp blades.  
Azoth grinned. One, two steps around again. Aiming for the shoulder. Now Harry took the opportunity to go on the attack, but Azoth was too quick. He again changed direction in the middle of a move, spinning on his tiptoes and swung his arm upwards in one smooth movement. Harry barely saw the knife coming towards his face; he only felt the pain and the wetness of the blood. He gasped, stumbling backward and then swearing loudly. Azoth had cut him on his right cheek, from right underneath his eye, all the way down to the end of his jaw. Harry felt it tenderly. It was stinging like hell, was deep, and was bleeding heavily.

”I could heal that for you,” Azoth said whipping the knife blade off with a rag. ”But, I think you should keep it, as a lesson.”

”And what lesson would that be?” Harry said annoyed

” Always watch your back and always expect the unexpected. The path of movement can always unexpectedly change and it is therefore something you always have to take into account. ” Azoth said. “Besides, It looks kind of good on you”, he added waving the knife nonchalantly.  
Harry sighed. Another scar for the collection, he thought bitterly. He had gotten several now on many different parts of his body, but mostly on his upper body when they had begun the training with knives and swords. Azoth always made sure to mark him in some way as to make sure that he understood that he had lost the match, not caring how badly or deeply Harry was cut, as long as he survived. And afterward, Azoth always gave the same snide comment that he should keep the scars as a lesson learned. Therefore, in the beginning, he looked like ha had been the victim of several really bad cutting curses. Now, he seldom made the same mistakes twice, but the same stupid comment was getting really old. 

Azoth had put the training knives back in its place on a red velvet-clad table and was smirking, as usual. He waved his hand again and Harry could feel the blood stopped gushing and the wound closing up. He walked to one of the mirrors and looked at the reflection. The long gash looked partly healed like it had been made a couple of weeks ago, but it would still leave a gnarly scar. Harry didn't really care. What were one another scar to him? His eyes darted up to the old lightning scar on his forehead. It was on the same side as the new one on his cheek. Yet another scar on my face to remind me who I am, he thought bitterly.

“I think you might be ready,” Azoth said, picking up a pack of smokes and taking one out of and lit it.

“Ready for what?” asked Harry, turning around to face the demon again. Azoth tossed the packet with the lighter to him. Harry took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, lit it, and inhaled. He was smoking almost as much as Azoth now and found that he was thoroughly enjoying it. It was very relaxing. Azoth was now studying him with an odd look on his face. Then he took a deep drag on the cigarette and let out a big puff of smoke. 

“Controlling your fire.” He said while snapping his fingers. 

In between his forefinger and thump, there was a small, flickering black flame. He turned his palm upwards and the flame traveled to the middle of his palm and grew to the size of an orange. Harry stared at it. Then without warning, Azoths whole body was engulfed in black flame.

*****

The day in August of the reading of Sirius's last will and testament was a rainy one. The rain was clattering heavily and loudly on Harry’s umbrella as he made his way down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. He felt nervous. He was going to meet members of the order of the phoenix and Dumbledore for the first time in weeks. To be honest he didn’t want to see anyone but had no other choice, as he was both named in Sirius will and the new head of the family and Lord Black. He was still early as he walked up the steps of the bank. He had things to discuss with Griphook about the case of information they were building against Dumbledore. Azoth was calmly and silently walking behind him. 

Taking a breath Harry walked through the golden doors, folded his umbrella, and straightened his suit nervously. He was wearing a completely tailored black suit with a black shirt and tie, very much like the one Azoth had been wearing the first time they had met, rather than ordinary wizards robes. His hair was tied up in a high and a neat bun, except for a few stray locks of hair that was hanging loosely around his forehead and face. After discovering he could grow one, he had stopped shaving his beard about two weeks before and therefore had dark stubble on his chin that made him look much older than his 16 years. He had also put on a heavy glamour to conceal his pointed teeth and the new scar on his face. His tail was securely tucked around his thigh. 

The bank was unusually full of people. It was in the middle of the day and it seemed some had gone in to take out money for early shopping for school supplies, or just getting out of the rain. Harry could feel eyes on him and hear whispers as he walked swiftly through the bank towards Griphooks office. Griphook greeted him as always, warmly, and poured him a cup of tea. They talked about several different matters and Harry told an interested and impressed Griphook of his progress in his training. After about an hour it was the time to go to the reading in another chamber.  
“This way, Lord Potter-Black”, Griphook said gesturing him out of the door and winking. Harry couldn’t help but smile, although his nerves now returned in full force. Azoth put a large comforting hand on his shoulder and said in a low voice;  
“You’ve got this, little demon. You are already Lord Black and nothing anyone says or does can change that. It's too late for that.” Harry nodded and followed Griphook into the new room.

The chamber was full of people when Harry walked in. He noticed Remus Lupin sitting at the long side of the table and talking to Andromeda Tonks. He was looking sad, tired, and haggard; in patched old robes and his face more lined and old that it had been the last time Harry had seen him. Harry had never met Andromeda Tonks, but he knew that she had been Sirius's favorite cousin. She resembled her sister Bellatrix somewhat but had more soft features and lighter brown hair than Bellatrix’s raven locks, sharp cheekbones, and heavily hooded eyes. On the other side of Andromeda sat her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, looking exactly as Harry remembered her from last year. She was wearing the auroras scarlet robes and her hair was short, spiky, and bubble gum pink. On the short side of the table sat Albus Dumbledore, wearing midnight blue robes littered with yellow stars and his long beard tucked into his belt. He was reading several parchments that lay spread out on the table with his half-moon glasses perched at the end of his long crooked nose. On Dumbledore’s left side sat, to Harry’s surprise, Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco. Narcissa looked very proud and elegant in expensive-looking robes and her blond hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a displeases, hard and calculating expression. Her son Draco on the other hand merely looked uncomfortable and, thought Harry, quite pale. He seemed to have lost some of his old smug confidence that he used to possess and it was unusual to see Malfoy without a sneer on his face. He almost looked almost defeated and uncharacteristically unsure.

The occupants did not notice when Harry walking in but, then Griphook cleared his throat loudly to get everyone’s attention and they looked up in his direction. Harry tried to ignore everyone, now staring at him and walked to the other short end of the table, directly opposite of Dumbledore, pulled out a chair, opened the jacket of the suit to make himself more comfortable, and sat down. He leaned back, crossed his legs, and tried desperately to look confident. He could see in the corner of his eye, Azoth standing a few meters away with a smug grin on his face. Stupid demon! Harry took a packet of Lucky Strikes out of the inner pocket of his suit and lit one, blowing out the smoke and feeling much calmer. Remus was intensely staring at him with a furrowed brow, but the others seemed to go back to pretend he was not there.

“Welcome to this reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black”, began Griphook. “As now most of the recipients of the will is present we can begin the reading. Mrs. Lestrange had been excluded from the reading due to her being a convicted convict but will be informed via owl on her part of the content of the will”. Griphook broke a familiar wax seal of a thick roll of parchment and rolled it on the table and read; 

_Being of sound body and mind (Shut the hell up, Moony), and under no influence of curse that compelled me, I, Sirius Orion Black do declare this to be my last will and testament. I render all previous documents null and void, this day of 15th of Aril 1998._  
_If you read this, it means that I am dead. I hope that I died in a manner that was befitting my person and that I am not mourned for too long. Remember me in life, not in death._

_First, to my best and the dearest friend Remus Lupin, I leave a sum of 10 million galleons. Please, Mooney, use them and be happy. Marry a girl and have a lot of cubs of your own. You deserve it, my friend._

_To my favorite cousin Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, I leave a sum of 1 million gallons. I also hereby reclaim you both into the noble house of Black, so mote it bee._

_To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her son Draco Malfoy, I leave 1 million galleons, on the condition that they denounce their following of the dark lord Voldemort. You seriously need to start thinking about your life choices, my dear cousin. You are first and foremost a Black. Think of your son. A wizard’s oath should suffice to make sure that your allegiance doesn’t sway._

_To my third cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, I leave diddly squat. You already made your choices loud and clear and you are not worthy of the noble name of Black. Therefore I reject and disinherit you from the noble and most and ancient house of Black and reclaim all that is rightfully owned to our family and name, so mote it bee._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave 100.000 galleons to use as he sees fit. Keep on fighting for the noble cause my old friend and good luck in your quest._

_And lastly to my dear pup and beloved godson, Harry James Potter, I leave all that I possess, all my assets and estates, accept the few bequests mentioned above. I also leave you my title as Lord Black and the future head of the noblest and ancient house of Black._  


_Harry! My pup and beloved godson. I want you to know that I love you so much and that I am very proud of you. You are so strong, stronger than you even realize, and braver than anyone I have ever met. Much braver than I ever was or could ever be. I want you to have everything I can possibly give you. Please live your life and be happy. I will always love you._

_Signed by_  
_Sirius Orion Black_  
_15th of April 1998_

 _Witnessed by_  
_Remus John Lupin_  
_Arthur Septimus Weasley_  
_Account manager Griphook_

“And that concludes the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black” Griphook said and rolled up the parchment again, putting it aside on the table and then pulling out another stack. 

Harry released his painfully clutched hands that he hadn’t realized he had been holding for the whole duration of the reading. He looked down at his hands and saw red nail marks where his fingernails had dug into the soft part of the hand. That had been painful to hear.

“If you all now can come forward and sign your name on these documents, you will receive that what is yours to inherit,” said Griphook and held up a familiar-looking quill with a very sharp point and blood read feather, a blood quill. Harry almost winced and gripped his hand again where he bore the scar that said, “I must not tell lies”.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

“As the legal magical guardian of Mr. Harry James Potter, who could not be present here today to witness the reading of Sirius will, I will have to sign in his behalf”, he said calmly. “I will, of course, make sure to convey its content when Mr. Potter returns”.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Griphook, who was looking amused. Oh, he will, will he? The scheming old coot had a lot of nerve. Harry now cleared his throat audibly to the attention of the other. All eyes in the room turned to stare at him again. 

“Excuse me Dumbledore, but I think I have something to say about that”, Harry said in a low voice. He put out the cigarette butt he was holding in a summed ashtray on the table, picked up the packet of cigarettes again, and took one out of the packet. He put it in between his lips and slowly lit it. “As you have no such right”, he then added while breathing out the smoke

Dumbledore brow furrowed. “And who are you to make such a claim?” he said still calm but Harry could hear a clear annoyed undertone in his voice. 

“Ah, I don’t think you have been introduced”, said Griphook smiling. Harry could see that he was clearly enjoying the little bit of power play. “This is the new head of the noblest and ancient house of Black”, he added and giving a small respectful bow towards Harry.  
A pressing silence fell and Harry felt highly inwardly smirking at all the surprised-looking faces. 

“Impossible!” Dumbledore exclaimed, “Nobody can claim that title, as all that have that right are all underage. Who are you?”

Harry now let a grin befall on his face. He took the time to take a long drag of his cigarette before answering. 

“Tsk, Tsk Dumbledore. I must say that I find myself disappointed that you do not recognize me. I guess I am not so much of a golden boy anymore”. 

Stunned silence. They all just sat there and stared at him, like he declared that he was now the new king of England or something. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Harry thought it was hilarious. 

“H-Harry?” Remus then asked in a shaky voice.

“In the flesh”, Harry answered and took another drag on the cigarette. “Nice to see you again, Mooney”

“B-but how? You?…w-where?”, was the only thing the werewolf stuttered out.

“Not important”, Harry said waving his hand. “What I like to know, Dumbledore, is when I gave you the right to act in my behalf? I don’t remember ever giving you that right,” he said in an angry growl, leaning forwards in the chair and glaring. 

Dumbledore seemed taken aback by the question at first but soon recovered and seemed to put on his grandfatherly persona again and said in a calm voice “Harry, I am your magical guardian, and as such I do have that right”.

“No, you are not!” Harry said angrily “And who gave you that right? The ministry of magic? You Illegally gave yourself that right, just like you sealed off my parents will and put me with the Dursleys!”

Dumbledore’s face seemed to fall and he furrowed his brow again. Harry took leaned back in the chair again, taking another drag from the cigarette.

“Yeah, I know all about that Dumbledore. You have no power over me anymore. I am the head of both the Potter and the Black family and an emancipated minor”.

“Harry, I only acted in what I believed was your best interest”, Dumbledore said

Harry scoffed. “My best interest my ass!” he shouted “If it was in my best interest then you would have done as my parents wished and not leave me with the fucking Dursleys, where I was miserable for 10 years, as you well know”.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue but Harry quickly cut him off. 

“I don’t want to discuss it anymore with you, Dumbledore. In fact, I don’t want anything to do with you. Henceforth you are only my headmaster and may only discuss matters that are regarding school. You will address me in an appropriate manner as Mr. Potter or Lord Potter-Black”, he then said in a cold voice. He turned to the others around the table.

“Mr. Lupin, Mrs and Miss Tonks, if you would be so kind to sign the paperwork so we may conclude this meeting, I have other things to do today”. He turned to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco, who was sitting very stiffly in their seats. Draco was looking at him, still with an expression of disbelief. 

“Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy. If you can not act according to Sirius's wishes, you may leave” He began politely. “But I will like to give you a warning. Your so-called master will find himself propped up on the end of a very sharp stick if he keeps trying to take over the wizarding world and keep annoying me”, Harry said in a cold voice

Narcissa said nothing, but just rose from her seat and headed for the door. Draco seems to be frozen in place. “Come, Draco”, Narcissa said and he slowly followed her out. Harry had expected nothing else from them. 

Harry himself now rose from his chair and turned to the goblin. “Master Griphook, I believe that we are done here”, he said buttoning the jacket of his suit.

“Yes, Lord Potter-Black, I believe we are”, Griphook answered

“Then I will take my leave. May your gold ever be flowing, Master Griphook”, Harry said and gave a slight bow.

“And may your riches continue to grow ever greater, Lord Potter-Black”, Griphook said and bowed even lower. 

Harry then turned towards the door but before walking out he turned towards Dumbledore again.  
“And by the way, Dumbledore, I would like my property back. You no longer have the right to use Grimmauld place as your headquarters for your little schemes with the help of the order of the Phoenix. You have exactly a week to clear out. You have overstayed your welcome, so mote it be!

He then turned again and walked out, smiling. Azoth followed him quietly in his shadow.


	5. About those Horcruxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> If you have not read the updated version of the last chapter, I highly recommend that you go back and read it. I changed the structure of all my chapters and updated chapter four with some new content. So please go and check it out before reading this!
> 
> As always, I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters that are all owned by J.K Rowling.
> 
> Please leave a review and a comment!
> 
> /Zelda

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry woke up a week later with a pounding ache in his head. “Ow! Shit!” He mumbled and stumbled out of bed. He put a hand through his hair and then stopped abruptly, dead in his tracks. He could feel something hard, like two bums on the top of his head. He ran towards the full-length mirror and started to move his long hair away to see. There, on each side of his forehead, an inch up or so in his hair was something that looked like two dark bonelike things protruding through the skin. 

“AZOTH!” he bellowed. Azoth appeared in the doorway.

“You called?” He said smirking

“What the hell is this on my head?” Harry asked panicking. Azoth craned his head forward a bit, as to see better, to the spots Harry was pointing to on his head

“Oh, looks like your horns coming are coming in”, he said matter of factly

“HORNS?” Harry yelled. “WE HAVE FUCKING HORNS?”

Azoth just shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, we are demons, ya know. Why are you so surprised?”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me? And you don’t!” Harry said angrily

“You never asked. And yes, I do!” Azoth snapped his fingers and a pair of black, long backward-curved horns appeared on his head “I put a glamour of sorts on myself. When people see them, they tend to freak out!”

“No shit!” Harry said 

“Oh, relax kid! I will teach you the full-body glamour. It is a piece of cake and doesn’t take so much energy to keep up”, Azoth said. Harry just huffed.

“Training starts in 10 minutes, so you better hurry up”; Azoth then said and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed. Another long day was ahead and this was not a great start. It had been another two weeks since he had been at Gringotts at Sirius will reading and in three days it was September 1th and he would go back to Hogwarts. It didn’t matter to Azoth, of course, who insisted to keeping up his training to the very last moment he left.

He didn’t really know how he felt about going back. He was of course happy to see his friends again but was unsure how they would take the new him. He was sure that Dumbledore had told the rest of the Order of the Phoenix about his changes, probably stating that he had gone dark, but was not sure if he would tell Ron and Hermione. He didn’t really care about what the rest of the school thought, but he did still care about his best friends. 

***

The last week before the new term consisted of last-minute training and preparations. After Harry had banned Dumbledore and the order from Grimmauld place, the house had been sealed off from anyone but him after the one week's mark and he and Azoth had gone to the house.

Harry had never really like Grimmauld place. It was a dark and miserable place and he didn’t really have any use for it. When they arrived in the dark and dim hallway, it looked like it had done when he was there last year. The wallpaper was coming off the walls and the house elf’s severed and stuffed heads was still on display. Sirius's mother’s portrait was also there, behind moth-eaten velvet curtains, and had started to shriek as soon as they walked in. She reminded him awfully of aunt Petunia. 

“MUDBLOODS, DISGRACE OF MY FOREFATHERS, FILTH, BLOOD TRAITORS”, she screamed.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Harry shouted back at her

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD”, the ugly woman shrieked.

“I AM THE HEAD OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME AS SUCH, YOU UGLY OLD HAG”, Harry roared, voice full of authority. “SO YOU WILL SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU”.

He waved his hand and the curtains were forcefully closed. He could still hear the woman mutter angry insults behind them. He turned to start walking up the stairs when there was a loud crack and the old and mean house-elf, Kreacher, appeared. The elf was still wearing the same filthy rags with his pale skin hanging off him in folds and white hair sprouting copiously from his batlike ears. He had a look of great contempt on his old wrinkly face.

“So the filthy half-blood had returned to my mistress's house. Kreacher thought that he was finally rid of the mudbloods and blood-traitors, but oh no! Poor Kreacher had to put up with this one too. What will my poor mistress say?” He croaked in his bullfrog voice.

“Hello, Kreacher. Still lurking about, I see”, Harry said calmly. 

“What is you doing here in my poor mistresses' house?” The elf asked, glaring at Harry.

“I happened to own this house, as Sirius left it in his will for me,” Harry said. “He also left me the title of lord and the head of the family, making me Lord Black and your master”. 

Kreacher looked at him with a look of utter disgust but said nothing.

“You have neglected your duties for too long, Kreacher” Harry continued. “This place has been in this family for centuries but it is falling apart. It is your responsibility to make this place acceptable again. You will clean and repair it to a standard that is befitting the house of Black and you will keep doing so until the day you die”, Harry said sternly

“Yes, Master”, Kreacher croaked.

“But first, I want you to make me a cup of tea and maybe a sandwich. You may be dismissed”, Harry said.

The old house-elf gave a stiff bow and then disappeared with a crack. Harry sighed. He disliked the elf very much, especially after having a role in getting Sirius killed at the ministry last year, but he could not dismiss him. He knew too much sensitive information and would certainly go directly to the Lestranges or the Malfoys without a second thought. 

Changing his mind, Harry headed to the kitchen instead of the upper floors. The kitchen was easiest the most welcoming room in the gloomy house. A fire was raring in the big fireplace and the light was much better than in any of the other rooms.

Kreacher reappeared with a silver tray, with a kettle of tea, a cup of very nice china, and a couple of sandwiches on a plate. Harry thanked him and he disappeared again. Harry sat down at the table and started to pour the tea. Azoth, who had remained quiet since they had arrived, sat down on the opposite side of the table.

“Nice place”, Azoth said and lit one of his many cigarettes.

“Yeah”, Harry only said and took a sandwich from the plate and started to eat.

“So, I think it is time for us to discuss the Horcruxes”, Azoth said

Harry looked up from his sandwich. “What about them?” he said mouth full of sandwich.

“Well, we need to collect and destroy the Horcruxes and as a matter of fact, one of them is located in this very house.”

Harry stopped eating. “Here? At Grimmauld Place?” He said

“Yup”, Azoth said, popping the p. “Do you remember a heavy gold locket with a engraves S when you were cleaning this place out last year?”

Harry thought for a bit but then nodded. “Yeah! In that cabinet in the drawing-room. No one could get it open, we all tried”, he said

“That is because it is a Horcrux”, Azoth said.

“But we toss all those things, how is it still here?”

“Kreacher. He stole many of his mistress’s valuable possessions back, including the locket. But he won't give it to you freely, unless you can persuade him.” Azoth said

“Good luck,” Harry said sarcastically.

“There is a way. You just need to know the story of how Kreacher got in the possession of the locket and why”.

Harry nodded and took a sip of his tea.

“Sirius Black had a younger brother, Regulus, was the apple of his family’s eye. On the contrary of Sirius, he did everything that was expected of him as a pureblood and a Black. He got sorted into Slytherin, got good grades, and when he finished school, joined Voldemort and his death eaters.”

“Sirius told me something about him being a death eater but not realizing how deep he was in,” Harry said thinking back to the conversation he had with Sirius when they examined the black family tree.

“Sirius and Regulus were as different as two people can be and that included their political views. But, Regulus was also much younger than Sirius and easier to influence. He joined the death eaters when he was only seventeen, probably because he felt that it was his duty to do so, as a pureblood. But being a death eater at seventeen cannot have been a picnic. Some along the way, he must have realized how insane Voldemort truly was and how he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, including torture, rape, and cold-blooded murder. And he expected his death eaters to do the same, follow his bidding without question.”

Azoth paused to light another cigarette as the other had burned down to the filter.

“So, in secret, he started to despise Voldemort and his followers and do anything in his power to bring them down. He somehow found out that Voldemort had created Horcruxes and manages to track one of them down, after some rigorous background research”

“The locket,” Harry said

“Exactly. It was located in a cave on the coast that Tom Riddle used to visit as a child with the orphanage. It was heavily guarded but Regulus managed to get ahold of the locket with the help of his faithful family house-elf, Kreacher. Kreacher had always loved Regulus, as he was the only one in the Black family who treated him with some kind of respect and would do anything for him. Regulus put a fake locket in the place of the real one with a note to Voldemort or whoever would find it. The note read that he had found out his secret about the Horcruxes and that he had stolen the real one and would destroy it as soon as he could. He also wrote; I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more and signed it with his initials, RAB. But both Regulus and the house-elf could not leave the cave with the locket. So Regulus ordered Kreacher to leave him there and to do whatever it took to destroy the locket. Kreacher reluctantly left his beloved master in the cave and he died there. Kreacher went back to black home and tried everything he could think of to destroy the Horcrux, but was unsuccessful. So he had to keep the locket safe and hid it in plain sight, here at Grimmauld Place. He mourned Regulus and that he could not keep his promise to him”.

Azoth finished telling the story and Harry stayed quiet for some time. He had thought that Regulus had been just another willing follower of Voldemort; bad that had obviously not been the case. He had actually tried to find a way to end his terror. Harry felt sad that Sirius had not known how brave his younger brother had been. Harry suddenly realized that the cup of tea he was still holding had gone cold. He put it down o the table and asked;

“So you think that Kreacher still has the locket? To make sure it is safe?”

“I know he has. I can feel it. All demons can sense dark magic and objects”, Azoth said  
“Ok, close your eyes and concentrate really hard”. Harry did so. “No, reach out and feel the house. You will feel the wards buzzing and all the dark magic that lingerers here. But do you feel it?”

Harry concentrated, his senses reaching out towards the house. He could feel that it was full of dark magic and there was a boggart in a cupboard on the second floor. But then there was something else, something ticking or beating. Like a heartbeat.  
“Yeah, I can feel it”, Harry said and opened his eyes again. Azoth just waved his hand as in to say, “Told you so”. 

_Well then. Only one thing to do_ , though Harry. He raised his voice and called; “Kreacher!”

There was a loud crack and the old house-elf stood before them yet again. “What does the filthy half-blood want now from poor Kreacher.”

Harry ignored his rudeness and said in a calm voice;  
“Kreacher, I need your help”, he began “Your help in finding your master Regulus locket, so we can destroy It and grant him his last dying wish”.

The elves whole body seems to shiver and crumple. He swayed dangerously and great big tears were forming in the large eyes.

“You know about my poor master Regulus?” he said voice shaking and croaker and hoarser than ever.

“Yes, I know”, said Harry in a low voice “And I know of your promise”

Kreacher was now gulping for air: His hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly and he uttered a bloodcurdling scream, tears falling and wetting his filthy rag.

“Kreacher failed! Master Regulus’s locket, Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!”.

Harry knew what was coming, having experience with house-elves before and reacted out for Kreacher instinctively, as he lunged for the poker stand in the grate at the fireplace. He held the elf's hands in a firm grip so that he could not hurt himself. “Kreacher, I order you to stay still!”

He felt the elf freeze and released him. Kreacher fell down to the stone floor and lay there, tears still gushing from his sagging eyes. Harry crouched down so he was right beside the elf.

”Listen, Kreacher. You were very brave and tried your best. I am sure that master Regulus would be very proud of you for keeping the locket safe for so long. However, I know of a way to destroy it for good. I know a way to make sure of Regulus' promise. But for that, I need the locket.”

”Master knows a way?” Kreacher said quietly ”Master promises to fulfill master Regulus wish?”

”Yes, I promise. Om my honor as a Potter and a Black.”

Kreacher slowly stood up, his thin legs shaking. He looked into Harry's face, as to determine if he really was telling the truth or not, but then after a moment he snapped his fingers and in his hand was a big, golden locket with a snake and an engraved ornate S. He held it out and  
Harry took it. He could feel the heartbeat he sensed earlier pulsing from the locket and into his hand, darkness pouring out of it. 

”Thank you, Kreacher”, Harry said, and then with an afterthought, he added. ”I would like to give you something”.  
He held his hand over the locket and whispered ”Gemino”, and when he opened his hand he had two identical lockets. He took the duplicate and put it around Kreacher's neck.

”I would like you to have something of Regulus, to remember him by.”

It took them nearly half an hour to calm down Kreacher, who was so overcome to be presented with a Black family heirloom for his very own and had starting to cry and fell down to the floor again, too weak at the knees to stand properly. After thanking Harry profusely at least twenty times he promised that he would make sure that Grimmauld place was a home fit for the head of the noble family of Black, gave a respectful low bow, and disappeared with a loud crack.

*****

“Well”, said Azoth smiling and rubbing his hands together. “One down and four to go”.  
Harry and Azoth returned to Potter Manor, walking straight down to the cellar floor and the training room. 

Azoth had explained that there were three ways of destroying a Horcrux but only two only known by wizards. The first was basilisk venom or any object imbued with the venom, like the fang Harry had stabbed Tom Riddles diary with, in the Chamber of secrets in the second year. Harry had figured out that the diary must have been a Horcrux after Azoth description. 

The second was fiendfyre or cursed fire, and the third, only really known by demons, was demons – flame or black fire. The Demons flame-worked in a similar way than fiendfyre, as it was as unpredictable and dangerous if you couldn’t learn to control it. Harry had yet managed to control his own flame and had only been able to produce a small, flickering one in the palm of his hand. So destroying the Horcrux would fall on Azoth for the time being. 

Azoth simply put the locket in his hand and produced of large hot burning, black flame. There was a drawn-out, long and hollow shriek, and black ooze was trickling out of it when it burned. Azoth held it up in the chain and looked at it curiously. It had sprung opened and both of the glass inside was now broken and the outside had blackened, making it possible just to make out the engraved S and identify it as Slytherins. 

“Well, that was anticlimactic”, said Harry as Azoth tossed the now useless locket onto a side table. They both went to sit in two leather armchairs that were placed in a corner.  
“You said there were four Horcruxes left, but wasn’t there seven in total, so that would make it five left, after me destroying the diary in the second year?”

“Well, actually no”; Azoth said and lit a cigarette. “You and I have now taken care of two of the seven, in between us, the diary and the locket. However, your dear old headmaster recently found the one located in the old house of the Gaunts, Marvolo Gaunts ring to be exact. Didn’t you notice Dumbledore’s hand at the reading?” 

Harry shook his head. He had been too angry to notice because he had only focused on capturing the expression on Dumbledore’s stupid face. 

“The ring had a very powerful curse put on it as protection and Dumbledore must have foolish not realize and put it on.” Azoth continued. “The curse will eventually spread to the rest of his body and likely kill him.”

“Is there any way to stop the curse from spreading?” Harry asked. 

“Maybe… with the help of some little demon magic”, the other demon said smirking “Not that I think that the old geezer deserves it…”. 

Harry only nodded. “So what are the other Horcruxes that are there left?”

“Voldemort had an obsession with his heritage and him being the last of the line of Slytherin. He must have been very pleased to find the locket, that actually had been in his mother's family, The Gaunt’s, for generations before his mother sold it.”

“Why did she sell it if it had been a family heirloom?”

“To survive. She was barely surviving and heavily pregnant at the time. A human got to eat. She couldn’t go back to her family, because she had fallen in love with a mudbloods, Tom Riddle Sr, and produced a child with him. Neither do I think she wanted to. The Gaunt’s was not what I would call very nice people. Bigoted and small-minded and only cared for the importance of the pureness of their blood, although they themselves lived like the lowest scum on earth.” Azoth said. “So, he sold it for almost nothing, out of sheer desperation. Then on the last day of her life, Voldemort s mother walked into the orphanage he grew up in, terribly week but still had her baby. She lived just long enough to name him after his father and grandfather, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Azoth took a long drag at the cigarette.

“After finding out that he was a wizard, Tom riddle obsessed about finding out about his real parents. He eventually found his father and that he was a mere muggle and killed him, but made it look like his uncle had committed the crime because the Gaunt’s was well known to hate muggles. This is also when he stole Marvolo’s ring and made it into a Horcrux. He had done the research and found out that his mother’s family was descendant from Salazar Slytherin, making him the last in its line and therefore the locket of Slytherin rightfully belonged to him. He tracked it down and killed its owner, now making it to another Horcrux. But owning these to powerful, old, and important magical objects was not enough for him. Also remember, he wanted to split his soul into seven pieces, seven being a powerful magical number.” he continued. “Hogwarts had become a home for Tom riddle and he found a great connection to it and its founders, especially Slytherin. So he decided that he would be the owner of the objects that had famously belonged to the founders. Salazar Slytherin had the locket, Helga Hufflepuff had a golden cup, Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem and Godric Gryffindor had a sword.”

“So he found these objects, that had belonged to the founders?”

“Yes. All except the sword of Gryffindor, who was already protected in the Hogwarts castle, although nobody had seen it or knew for certain of its location for many years until you pulled it out of the sorting hat in your second year”. 

“So...the diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, and the diadem”, Harry said counting them on his fingers. “That is five. What are the other two?”

“Voldemort has a pet snake called Nagini that he made into a Horcrux two years ago when he murdered an old a muggle, who worked as a groundskeeper in the Riddles old house. The seventh one…well, it was one he didn’t really intend to make because he had intended that the seventh was part of his soul to remain in his own body. However, he made a mistake. A mistake that would rip his damaged soul from his body.”

Azoth now paused again. “The last Horcrux he created…is you”

Harry stayed quiet for several moments. He wasn’t sure how to really process the information.

“Me…” he finally said

“Yes”. Azoth wasn’t wearing his normal smirk anymore. “When he cast the Avada Kadavra at you, and because of your mother dying to save you, his soul ripped apart and attached itself to the only thing it could find that was near, namely you.”

“But…how will I…?”

“Well, either you can let Voldemort hit you with the Avada Kadravra again, hopefully killing off that part of the soul-leach, or there is a ritual of blood we can do, but not until we have destroyed all the other Horcruxes first. And I must warn you, it will not be…pleasant.

“I don’t have much choice in the matter, do I”

Azoth just shrugged. Harry felt a knot tighten in his chest, but then another thought hit him like a bludger to the gut.

“Does Dumbledore know about me being a Horcrux?

“I think he suspects it”. Azoth lit a cigarette. “but he put more store into the prophecy”

“The prophesy…”

“Yeah. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who”

Harry interrupted him “Yeah, yeah, I know! You don’t have to recite the whole damn thing. What about the bloody prophecy?”, he said annoyed

“For starters, a prophecy is often difficult to interpret and many don’t even dare to try as the message is usually very vague and the consequences can be dire. There also have been hundreds and thousands of prophecies over the decades and not even a small present of them had turned out to be accurate or actually come to pass, so not many put much store in them. Of course, you are a little different and of course, both Voldemort interprets the prophecy very literal and therefore makes you his biggest adversary.”

Harry huffed. “Yeah, I already know that. Dumbledore said the same”.

Azoth nodded. “Yes, so far the old man has got it right. But prophecies are fickle things and as I said usually not so straightforward and easy to interpret. Where he got it wrong however is in the fourth line of the prophecy; and he will have power the dark lord knows not.” 

Azoth made a dramatic pause again and Harry could again see that familiar gleeful sneer that he so used to whenever they were talking about Dumbledore’s stupidity.

“Dumbledore thinks that the power the dark lord knows not is love. The love of your mother's sacrifice and the love of everyone who loves you. The coot was a hopeless romantic and love is a very powerful bit of magic, yes, but that is not it. Are we supposed to rely on only love to conquer the supposedly most powerful wizard of all time? That seems to me as a very risky thing to rely on, especially as you have felt very little love over the years. And Dumbledore did very little to make sure that it was certain that you felt this love. Did he check on you at the Dursleys and that you loved there? Nope. Did he do anything to protect you from Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort, and when you went after the philosopher’s stone? Nope. Did help you when everyone in school thought that you were the air of Slytherin and that you opened the Chamber of secrets? Nope. Did he tell you the truth about your godfather? Nope. Did he try to get you out of the Triwizard tournament, even though he probably knew that there was away? Nope. And what about his treatment of you last year? Did he treat you then with love and respect? Nope. You never felt it and that coursed you to try to save the only one you felt really loved you, Sirius black. Did he ever try to stop the bullying, the taunts, and the bad treatment you got from both students and staff at school? Nope. But yet he is the headmaster and he sees everything that goes on at his own school. Maybe he considered this training, but that is odd training if you ask me. Has he really prepared you to face the Horcruxes and Voldemort? There is much better training you could do for that, but yet he doesn’t train you. And that is because he puts too much enfaces in a prophecy and love.”

Harry slowly nodded as Azoth had finished talking. He had already kind of figured this out on his own, that he was someone who was to be sacrificed for the greater good, a pig put up for slaughter. He wasn’t supposed to survive.

He cleared his throat. It felt dry. “But if it is not loved that will help me defeat Voldemort, then what?”

Azoth smiled again “Why do you think I am here, little demon, to teach you ballet?”

Harry laughed. He couldn’t help it. The picture of Azoth trying to do ballet in a pink tutu was hilarious and oddly terrifying at the same time. 

“You still have a lot to learn, kid”, Azoth said, putting a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. “But you will learn and you will go far, trust me”. 

Harry did.


	6. Draco’s detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> It has taken me forever to write this chapter, too much to do at work, but here it is anyway!
> 
> All rights of the characters go to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Please review and comment!
> 
> /Zelda  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere with a slight pop. He was now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square in the village of Budleigh Babberton, in the center of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches. Dumbledore let out a deep sigh, drew his traveling cloak a little more lightly around his neck, and with quick, long strides started walking towards a row of houses.

He had tried what seemed to be in vain, since the reading of Sirius black will, to contact Harry Potter. Dumbledore was in shock at how much Harry had changed over the summer; he was not the same boy that had smashed all of his belongings last term. That boy had been emotional, full of feelings like grief and self-doubt. The person met at the will reading, however, had none of those things. He seemed confident, calm, and cold. When he spoke out of anger it had not been the unregulated anger and outburst Dumbledore expected but controlled and full of the author that he had only seen in certain adults. And if he had not been introduced as the actual Harry Potter, he would not think that he had been a sixteen-year-old, but an adult, as he didn’t recognize him at first glance either. He was now in great fear that the boy was turning dark. There had been an aura around the boy the last time he had seen him, although it was greatly hidden by some kind of magic he did not recognize. He had to get the boy to talk to him, somehow, and convince him to listen. It was critical for the war effort and there was no other way. He had planned to educate Harry himself this year and give him all the clues on how to conquer Lord Voldemort. Maybe, if he talked to Harry’s friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, that they could convince the boy and make him see reason. For he must get Harry back on his side as soon as possible, no matter the cost. 

Dumbledore turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter. He proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark. The church clock chimed midnight behind him. He shocks his head sadly. He was losing the grip on the boy and it worried him greatly. All his plans that he had made so carefully seemed to slowly turn to dust. Right now he had other more urgent matters to tend to, Hogwarts was missing a professor and he had chosen to approach this one himself, instead of trusting the ministry as last year, which had turned out to be a huge mistake. 

He was now nearing a small, neat stone house set in its own garden. As he reached the front Dumbledore stopped dead, first frowning a little on the sight meeting him, then looking up towards the sky, chuckling softly. The front door was hanging off its hinges. He glanced up and down the street. It seemed quite deserted. He opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wand raised and at the ready. _“Lumos.”_ The wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, he walked into the sitting room. A scene of total devastation met his eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, its pendulum lying a little farther away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys were strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier flittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. He raised his wand even higher so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was splattered all over the wallpaper. He moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinizing the wreckage at his feet. 

He walked over to an overstuffed armchair, lying on its side and examined it. After a few moments, he then proceeded to plunge his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled ”Ouch!”

“Good evening, Horace”, he said calmly, straightening up again. 

Where a split second before there had been an armchair there now crouched an enormously fat, bald old man, who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an ag-grieved and watery eye. 

“There was no need to stick the wand in that hard,” he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. “It hurt”.

The wand light sparkled on his shunt pate, his prominent eyes, his enormous, silver, walrus mustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac, silk pajamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore's chin. 

“What gave it away?” he grunted as he staggered to his, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair. 

“My dear Horace”, said Dumbledore, looking amused. “If the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house”. 

The wizard clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead. 

“The dark mark”, he muttered. “Knew there was something…ah well. Wouldn’t have had time anyway, I´d just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room.” He heaved a great sigh and made the ends of his mustache flutter.

“Would you like my assistance clearing up?”, asked Dumbledore politely

“Please,” said the other

They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion. The furniture flew back to its original places; ornaments re-formed in midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions; torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns soared onto side tables and reignited; a vast collection of splintered silver picture frames flew glittering across the room and alighted, whole and untarnished, upon a desk; rips, cracks, and holes healed everywhere, and the walls wiped themselves clean.

“What kind of blood was that incidentally?” asked Dumbledore loudly over the chiming of the newly un-smashed grandfather flock. 

”On the walls? Dragon,” shouted the wizard called Horace, as, with a deafening grinding and tinkling, the chandelier screwed itself back into the ceiling. There was a final plunk from the piano and silence.

“Yes, dragon,” repeated the wizard conversationally. “My last bottle and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable.” He stumped over to a small crystal bottle standing on top of a sideboard and held it up to the light, examining the thick liquid within. “Hmm. Bit dusty.”  
He set the bottle back on the sideboard and sighed. He turned again to Dumbledore, his expression shrewd.  
“I know why you are here and the answers are still no, Albus.” 

He pushed past the other taller wizard, his face turned resolutely away. 

“I suppose we can have a drink, at least?” asked Dumbledore. “For old time’s sake?” 

Slughorn hesitated. “Oh, all right then, one drink,” he said ungraciously.

Dumbledore smiled and directed himself toward a chair, not unlike the one that Slughorn had so recently impersonated, which stood right beside the newly burning fire and a brightly glowing oil lamp and took a seat. 

“Hmpf,” Slughorn huffed as he gave a drink to Dumbledore and then sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa and a disgruntled silence. His legs were so short they did not touch the floor.

“Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?” Dumbledore asked.

“Not so well,” said Slughorn at once. ”Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Cant move like I used to. Well, that’s to be expected. Old age. Fatigued.” 

“And yet you must have moved quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice,” said Dumbledore. “You can’t have had more than three minutes’ warning?” 

Slughorn said, half irritably, half proudly, "Two. Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still," he added sternly, seeming to pull himself back together again, "the fact remains that I'm an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace," said Dumbledore.

"Well, maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself," said Slughorn bluntly. His pale gooseberry eyes had found Dumbledore's injured hand. "Reactions not what they were, I see."

"You're quite right," said Dumbledore serenely, shaking back his sleeve to reveal the tips of those burned and blackened fingers. "I am undoubtedly slower than I was. But on the other hand..."

He shrugged and spread his hands wide, as though to say that age had its compensations.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace... are they for the Death Eaters' benefit or mine?" asked Dumbledore.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Slughorn.

"I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder," said Dumbledore. "Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

Slughorn eyed Dumbledore balefully for a moment, then muttered, "I haven't given them the chance. I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place for more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house, the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands. It's been very pleasant, I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know-how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbors don't spot you bringing in the piano."

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts…"

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumors have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days …"

"Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd," said Dumbledore. "I think you, Horace, would have known better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs 'filthy half-breeds.'"

"That's what she did, did she?" said Slughorn. "Idiotic woman. Never liked her."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. ”I thought you would enjoy seeing the young minds of today, Hor-ace. Some of them have great potential”. He then gestured to the many photographs on the mantlepiece. ”I see you still keep in contact with some of your old favorites?”.

The smile that had been on Slughorns face a second before now slid from his face as quickly as the blood from his walls.

"No, not of late," he said, looking sour. "I have been out of touch with everybody for a year."

”I am sorry to hear that, my old friend”, Dumbledore said. ”May I give a suggestion which I think will benefit you greatly and you can yet again resurface, so to speak”

”Oh?”, said Slughorn and raising his eyebrows high 

”Yes”, said Dumbledore calmly ”You must have heard the rumors of late about Mr. Potter?”

”Oh yes, of course,” Slughorn said with a smug smile. ”He is the new head of the noble houses of Potter and Black and an emancipated minor. It was all over the Prophet the other day.”

”Mr. Potter is indeed”, dumbledore said a little big stiffly ”He might have the rights of an adult, but he is still just 16 years old and in need of guidance”

”The rumors say that you are not on so good terms with the boy at the moment, Albus”, said Slughorn still smirking

”Well, I was hoping that he could find someone he feels like he can trust and as my relationship with Harry, as you say, right are not on the best terms I thought that you could try to talk to the boy. You have always had a great hand with the students. You could invite him to your club.”

”Me? Really Dumbledore, I don't know what makes you think he would trust me better than any other teacher?”

”But you would try, wouldn't you? Think of Lily Evans, one of your favorite students. Wouldnt it be wonderful to get to know her son as well, ad him to your collection in the club? And I can guarantee that you will be safe at Hogwarts”

Slughorn turned away from Dumbledore and gazed into space for a moment or two, seeming to think the matter over. 

”Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had never sought a fight with Dumbledore” he muttered grudgingly. ”And I suppose one could argue as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend…in which case, I might be safer a little closer to Albus…and it would be wonderful to see the castle again…”

” Well, Horace. I am sorry that you won't reconsider the position”, said Dumbledore, now rising from the chair. ”Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to. I can not force you to reconsider, of course”.

Slughorn now turned around to look at the older man. He seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fasten his traveling cloak. Then throwing up his arms in defeat he explored:

“Oh, All right, all right, I’ll do it!” 

Dumbledore smiled. “You will come out of retirement?”

“Yes, yes,” said Slughorn impatiently. “I must be mad, but yes.” 

“Wonderful,” said Dumbledore, beaming. ”Then, Horace, I will see you on the first of September.”

”Yes, I daresay you will,” grunted Slughorn.

As Dumbledore left and left and set off down the garden path, Slughorn’s voice floated after them, “I’ll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!” He chuckled. The garden gate swung shut behind him, and he set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.

******

During the following days, Harry's OWLs-result, Hogwarts letter and booklists arrived. He was pleasantly surprised at his OWL- results. Although he didn't get the required O in potions that he previously thought he needed to become an Auror. He guessed that he wouldn't be in Snape's N.E.W.T.S- class, not that he felt remotely sorry about it. He smiled as he imagined Hermione, freaking out about her results. In all, he had got nine OWLS. 

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results:_  
Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved: 

Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: P  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E

The Hogwarts letter had included another surprise. He had been made a Prefect and quidditch captain. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was playing at. He was not sure how the headmaster could think that he was a great choice, especially since their last interaction. 

The day before the start of term, Harry and Azoth made the trip to Diagon Alley to purchase Harry's schoolbooks and new robes, all his old robes were sizes too small. Harry had put on a strong glamour, even though he thought it would be hard for anyone to recognize him as Harry Potter anymore, at least at first glance. Even though he was looking forward to seeing his classmates and friends again, he didn't feel like being on full display just yet. 

Harry and Azoth materialized in one of the smaller side alleys and then stepped out into Diagon Alley. However, the alley seemed to have changed since he had been there a month before. The window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were now lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic Posters that had been pasted over them. Most of the somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of security advice from Ministry pamphlets, but others bore moving black and white photographs of death eaters, known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows of the shops were bordered up, including those of Florian Fortescue´s Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

**AMULETS! Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi!**

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby. Harry scoffed. He swiftly walked past the man, in the direction of Madam Malkin’s robe-shop.

Getting his robes fitted did not take long, although he got suspicious looks from Madam Making when he said he needed Hogwarts school robes. She seemed to think that he was not a student, but a teacher. That had greatly amused Azoth.  
After robes, Harry went to Flourish and Blotts and bought all his new books and shrinking them down and putting them in his pocket. He didn't bother to buy ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that he was no longer studying Potions. But he did buy a few new quills, ink, and parchment. 

Then when he walked down the street, just wondering what he was going to eat for lunch, he stopped outside a new, brightly orange shop. Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George joke shop. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT  
YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT  
U-NO-POO —  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION  
THAT’S GRIPPING THE NATION!

Harry gauffered with laughter. The twin had really outdone themself and they were brilliant. He made a mental note to make contact with the twins soon and to visit their shop in the near future. Just as he had stopped laughing, he spotted something in the corner of his eye, a glance of white-blond hair.  


Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone and as he passed Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Intrigued, Harry quickly stepped into the shadows and watched as the young Malfoy turned a corner, into another street. Harry traveled in the shadows, a neat little trick that Azoth had recently taught him, and followed. Malfoy had walked quickly, glanced around, then slid into Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley looked completely deserted. Malfoy went into the first-ever store he visited in Knockturn Alley, Borgin, and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. Harry observed outside from the shadows the blonde standing in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles with his back to him, just visible beyond a very large black cabinet. Judging by the movements of Malfoy’s hands, he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear. 

Harry looked at Azoth who nodded. Then he snapped his fingers and Harry could hear what the two inside the shop were saying, as clearly as he was standing right beside Malfoy. 

“…you know how to fix it?”, Malfoy was saying 

“Possibly,” said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. “I’ll need to see it, though. Why don’t you bring it into the shop?”

“I can’t,” said Malfoy. “It’s got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it.”

Harry saw Borgin lick his lips nervously.

“Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn’t guarantee anything.”

“No?” said Malfoy, and Harry knew, just by his tone, that Malfoy was sneering. “Perhaps this will make you more confident.” He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. 

“Tell anyone,” said Malfoy, “and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He’s a family friend. He’ll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you’re giving the problem your full attention.”

“There will be no need for…”

“I’ll decide that,” said Malfoy. “Well, I’d better be off. And don’t forget to keep that one safe, I’ll need it.”

“Perhaps you’d like to take it now?”

“No, of course, I wouldn’t, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don’t sell it.”

“Of course not…sir.” Borgin made a bow as deep as the one Harry had once seen him give Lucius Malfoy.

“Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?”

“Naturally, naturally,” murmured Borgin, bowing again.

The next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy walked out of the shop. He stopped just a little further down the dingy alley and Harry could now see his face clearly for the first time. The mask that he so carefully wore seemed to have slipped, just for a moment. His face was very pale and full of worry. He looked tired with big black bags underneath the eyes looked thin and ill. He steadied himself, leaning against a wall, and took a couple of deep, staggering breaths. Then he straightens himself and Harry could see him put on the same confident face he usually wore, sneer and all, and walked away.

_"Well, well, Draco"_ , thought Harry. _"What are you up to?"_


	7. The slug club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm back! I will try to write the next one soon, but it will be a little bit slow in the beginning because I haven't updated for so long. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! And as always, I don't own Harry Potter yada, yada...
> 
> Please review and leave a comment. I really appreciate all criticism, if it can help me be a better writer.
> 
> Best  
> /Zelda

Harry stood with his hands in the pocket of his jeans on the bustling platform of 9 ¾ and looked around. The platform was full of students and parents, some hugging and crying, some hanging out of the window of the scarlet steam engine talking, saying their last goodbyes. It was loud, with cats mewing in their cages and owls hooting mingling with the babble and laughter of the people on the platform. 

Harry sighed and walked to the back of the train, levitating his trunk behind him, and blatantly ignored all the stares and whispers, the leather of the jacket he was wearing creaking as he moved. It had been Sirius's jacket and he had found it in the wardrobe in an old room at Grimmauld Place. He thought it fitted him really well and enhanced his now broad shoulders. His hair was tied up into a messy bun, leaving his lightning bolt scar out in the open. He had put up glamour to hide his pointed teeth and new horns but had a choice not to put glamour over the scar on his face, so use to see it now on his cheek; he didn’t mind it at all and didn’t really care if anyone saw it. 

He passed some first years Huffelpuffs, who looked up at him with anxious glances. Harry had always seen himself as just one of the other students amongst the crowd before, as he had always been on the shorter and smaller side and hadn’t really stood out from any other student, but now he felt like he was towering over everyone else, a head taller than maybe some of the older students. Had first years always been this tiny? 

He boarded the train and found a compartment, the last one of the train, levitating his trunk up in place, sat down, grabbed his book, and starting to read. He was supposed to go to the prefect's carriage, but as he had no interest in being a prefect and was planning to turn over his badge as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, he didn’t really care to do prefects duty and having to go around the train to meet with all the other students. It had been bad enough trying to convince Azoth that he didn’t need him to accompany him on the train and to instead meet him in the castle. Harry had grown quite tired of being followed everywhere by the sarcastic demon, like some troublesome shadow, and liked the thought of some hours by himself. He didn't really want to be disturbed by anyone really but didn't bother to put any wards on the compartment, as he thought that would just be too suspicious for a sixth year. 

The first part of the train ride was completely uneventful and Harry was left mostly alone, only the door was opened only once by a girl with wavy blonde hair, but at the sight of Harry she looked terrified, quickly mumbled sorry and closed it again. Then, halfway in, he heard familiar voices outside the compartment.

”He must be here somewhere on the train, Ron”, said a female voice that he recognized as his friend Hermione’s. 

”Yeah, I know but we looked everywhere and this is the last one”, said a male voice, Rons, glancing in through the window of the compartment door. ”And he is not in this one either, just some other bloke”. 

Harry sniggered but didn't look up from his book, comfortably leaning back in his seat and one leg propped up on the other. The door slid opened and there stood his two best friends, a girl with bushy brown hair and the other, a boy that was long and gangly, with red hair and a lot of freckles.

”Excuse me?” Hermione asked uncertainly. Harry's face broke out in a grin and looked up from his book. 

”Hello, Hermione”.

Hermione did a small doubletake, stared confused, blinked then took a sharp breath and said ”Harry?”

”Hey! Nice to see you, again. How has your summer been?”

”HARRY!”, Hermione shouted and rushed forward to hug him tightly. “Where have you been? Are you ok? What happened to you this summer? You look so different! Where were you all this time? Why haven’t we heard anything from you? We heard only the strangest rumors”.  
She said this very quickly and all in one breath. 

Suddenly Ron seemed to finally catch on and said ”Blimey mate, is that really you?”

”Who else would it be?” Harry said grinning. 

”Harry,” Hermione said looking at him with a scowl on her face that looked reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley. ”What happened to your face?”

They both sat down opposite him.

”Oh, this?” Harry and pointed at the scar on his face ”got into a fight”.

”Bloody hell, Harry!” Ron exclaimed

”Why would you get into a fight? You could have been really hurt!” whined Hermione

Harry just shrugged. 

”So mate, where have you been all this time?” Ron asked, looking expectant

“I couldn’t stay at Private Drive anymore, so I left,” Harry said simply

“Yeah, we know that mate, but where did you go?”

“Oh, here and there”

“Harry”, said Hermione seriously, “You shouldn’t just have left without telling anyone, at least the order. What of your protection?”

“Don’t need it”, said Harry “Haven’t you read the papers? It was all a sham that Dumbledore put to keep me from my true inheritance”.

“I don’t believe that”, said Hermione shaking her head. “Dumbledore would never do that. He cares about you”. 

Harry snorted. He knew exactly how much the old geezer cared about him. “He doesn’t care crap about me, Hermione. If he did, he would have told me about a thing or two, like the content of my parents will”, he said coldly.

“So the rumors, are they really true?” Ron asked

“About…?”

“You being lord of house Black? Dad came home after an order meeting, saying that you had been emancipated or something and that you are now a lord?”

“Yes, it is true”

“Blimey”, said Ron and run a hand through his red hair

“But Harry, how could you do that without telling anyone, without telling us? We are your friends!”, said Hermione 

“It was a decision I had to make on my own, Hermione. I found out a lot this summer, a lot of it was very personal” said Harry

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but before she could, the door of the compartment slid open and three people stepped inside, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas.

“Hey guys”, said Dean and waving his hand in greeting. “How was your summer?”

“Fine”, said Ron shortly and looking a bit annoyed that they were interrupted.

“Did you read the prophet?” asked Seamus, sitting down beside Ron. “You think it is all true that they say? You know, about Dumbledore?”. 

Harry laughed. Of course, the content, mostly about how Dumbledore was a manipulating old man or him being missing, dead, or just plain insane, was the topic of the year.

“What…?”, Seamus began but then stopped abruptly as he realized who had been laughing. His mouth fell open.

“Blimey, Harry”, said Dean. “Is that really you?”

“Yeah”, said Seamus “What have you been eating and where can I get some? You are huge!”

Harry laughed again. “I guess that I hade a little bit of a growth spurt this summer”, shrugging his shoulders again

“A little? Doesn’t look like so little to me!”, said Dean beaming

“And some training”, Harry added

Now Neville, who had sat quite so far observing the conversation, asked “training? What kind of training?”

“Running, lifting weights, dueling…you know, the usual kind of training”.

“But from who? You have been gone for months and we haven’t even heard from you once?” said Hermione sounding frustrated

“Private”, Harry said simply. 

“Why won't you tell us what you have been up too, mate?”, asked Ron

“Look, I can’t, ok? I already told you, it's all very personal and I won't discuss it with you”. 

Before anyone could ask anything else, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside. 

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment. 

"What is it?" Ron demanded as Harry unrolled his. 

"An invitation," said Harry. 

Harry,

I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. 

Sincerely, Professor H. E. F. Slughorn

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looked perplexedly at his own invitation. 

"New teacher, probably," said Harry. "Well, shall we?"

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention. 

”Really Neville?”, said Harry amused. "He must have heard of you coming along to the ministry. Why shouldn't he invite you?”

Neville's cheeks turned red. 

The corridors were packed with people on the lookout for the lunch trolley, and Harry missed his invisibility cloak, just to avoid all the annoying staring, which seemed to have increased in intensity even since he had last walked down the train. Every now and then, students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at him. The exception was Cho Chang, who darted into her compartment when she saw Harry coming. As Harry passed the window, he saw her deep in determined conversation with her friend Marietta, who was wearing a very thick layer of makeup that did not entirely obscure the odd formation of pimples still etched across her face. Smirking slightly, Harry pushed on.  
When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated. 

"Harry, my boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "So nice to finally meet you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville nodded, looking unsure of himself. At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat down opposite each other in the only two empty seats, which were nearest the door. Harry looked around at their fellow guests. He recognized a Slytherin from their year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys Harry did not know and, squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, Ginny. 

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Harry and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course"

Zabini did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Harry or Neville: Gryffindor and Slytherin students loathed each other on principle. 

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other? No?"

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Harry and Neville nodded back at him. 

"and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile. 

"and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished. 

Ginny grimaced at Harry and Neville from behind Slughorn's back. 

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on Licorice Wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things. . . Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant. 

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke. 

"Anapneo," said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once. 

"Not. . . not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming. 

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose. . . " said Belby, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him. "Er. . . he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about. . . "

His voice trailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead. 

"Now, you, Cormac," said Slughorn, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting Nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said McLaggen. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour--this was before he became Minister, obviously--"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby was missed out. "Now tell me. . . "

Harry felt like he had been invited to an exclusive country club. Everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well-known for their accomplishments or influential, in some way. Zabini, who was interrogated after McLaggen, turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother (from what Harry could make out, she had been married seven times, each of her husbands dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold). It was Neville's turn next: this was a very uncomfortable ten minutes, for Neville's parents, well-known Aurors, had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of Death Eater cronies. At the end of Neville's interview, Harry had the impression that Slughorn was reserving judgment on Neville, yet to see whether he had any of his parents' flair. 

"And now," said Slughorn, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act. "Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!"

He contemplated Harry for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, "'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"

Harry said nothing but staring to dislike his new professor. Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were all staring at him. 

"Of course," said Slughorn, watching Harry closely, "there have been rumors for years. I remember when, well, after that terrible night, Lily, James, and you survived and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary"

Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism. An angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn. 

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented, at posing". Harry snorted and had to quickly cover his mouth with his hand to hide that he was laughing.

"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who was glaring at Zabini around Slughorn's great belly. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I would-n't cross her!"

Zabini merely looked contemptuous. 

"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. "Such rumors this summer. Lord and emancipated minor. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes. But that disturbance at the Ministry and you were there in the thick of it all!"

Harry just nodded but still said nothing. Slughorn beamed at him. 

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond. You were there, then? But the rest of the stories, so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe it, this fabled prophecy, for instance.."

"We never heard a prophecy," said Neville, turning geranium pink as he said it. 

"That's right," said Ginny staunchly. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual. "

"You were both there too, were you?" said Slughorn with great interest, looking from Ginny to Neville, but both of them sat clam-like before his encouraging smile. "Yes. . . well. . . it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course. . . " Slughorn said, sounding a little disappointed. "I remember dear Gwenog telling me, Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies…"

He meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence, but Harry had the distinct impression that Slughorn had not finished with him and that he had not been convinced by Neville and Ginny. 

The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about famous witches and wizards Slug-horn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Harry quickly got bored and wanted to leave, but every time he tried, Slugg-horn roped him into the conversation again. Finally, the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight. 

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on Nogtails. Harry, please stay behind for a few minutes. The rest of you, off you go, off you go!"

As he pushed past Harry into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot him a filthy look that Harry returned with a raised eyebrow. Ginny and Neville followed Zabini out of the compartment. When everyone had left, Slughorn turned to Harry beaming and sporting a big smile.

” Harry!”, he said, putting a fat arm around Harry's shoulders ”I just wanted a private word. I heard about you disagreeing with Dumbledore, but the man does have your best interest at heart. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need advice or guidance, I am happy to help”, Slughorn said smiling

” Thank you, sir”, said Harry calmly. ”I will keep that in mind”

” Good, good! Remember, you can come to me for anything, my dear boy!” said Slughorn patting him on the arm. ”Now, off you go to change for school”

Harry only nodded, turned, and walked out of the compartment. Walking down the corridor, he reflected about the last couple of hours and his short conversation with Slug-horn. He wasn't sure if he liked the man, being very pompous and too concerned about ot-hers social status. Also, the conversation indicating that he really wanted to get within Harry's good graces, offering his advice to a student he never met before and clearly being concerned with his relationship with Dumbledore. There was clearly also a bigger motive behind the concerned teacher-act, there usually always was when it came to him and his ”fame”. 

He continued down the corridor but stopped outside one when he heard some familiar voices. He stopped right out of sight of the compartment window and listened. 

"He invited Longbottom?", asked the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Zabinis's voice indifferently. 

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?", said Malfoy. Harry didn't hear an answer but could imagine Zanini shrugging. 

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the Chosen One," sneered Malfoy "Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slug-horn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or…"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," said Zabini. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters. "

Malfoy forced out a singularly humorless laugh. "Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher. “Malfoy said angrily "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, intrigued. 

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly. 

"Well, you never know," said Malfoy "I might have--er--moved on to bigger and better things. "

Harry could almost hear Malfoy smirking, but could also something else hidden in his tone of voice. The same kind of uncertainty that he had heard in Borgin and Burkes was concealed in his words.

"Do you mean…", said Parkinson

"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days” Malfoy was saying with false confidence. ”I mean, think about it, when the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O. W. L. s or N. E. W. T. s anyone's got? Of course, he isn't, it'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown”.

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" asked Zabini scathingly. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for" said Malfoy quietly. 

There was an awkward silence and then Malfoy said "I can see Hogwarts. We'd better get our robes on."

Harry heard people moving and trunks being opened and quickly moved down the corridor towards his own compartment. With a final lurch, the train came to a complete halt. Harry just reached the compartment when Ron and Hermione were on the way out.

”Harry! Where were you?”, Hermione said looking relieved

”Got hold up by Slughorn”

They walked off the train and to the carriages, drawn by the skeletal Thestrals. Harry liked the bewinged horses since he had got used to them last year, being able to see them. Ron and Hermione however, hadn't been. 

”Bloody hell”, said Ron when he saw the Thestrals. 

”Come on, let's find a carriage”, said Harry

They walked up to one, seeing Neville climbing in and sitting beside Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna 

"Luna, hi, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside. 

"The Quibbler still going strong, then?" asked Harry, who felt a certain fondness for the magazine, having given it an exclusive interview the previous year. 

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily. 

Harry climbed in the carriage, with Hermione and Ron following.

”Harry, you are not in uniform?”, Luna then said, eyeing Harry's Leather Jacket, as the carriage lurched forward and started moving ”Nice jacket!”

”Yeah, didn’t have time to change, and thanks!”

”Your welcome”, said Luna warmly 

”Harry…”, started Hermione, but got interrupted by Luna.

"Are we still doing D. A. meetings this year, Harry?" she asked, detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of The Quibbler. 

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Harry. Neville looked a little bit crestfallen. 

"Oh”, he said. ”I liked the D. A. and I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna serenely. "It was like having friends”

Harry laughed. That was such a typical Luna thing to say. Ron and Hermione looked a little bit uncomfortable. That made Harry laugh even more.  
It also looked like his friends weren't done with their earlier conversation on what he bein up to this summer, but stayed quiet for now.  
They changed the subject to O. W. L. Results. While Neville recited his grades and wondered aloud whether he would be allowed to take a Transfiguration N. E. W. T., with only an "Acceptable," Harry watched him without really listening and thinking about the conversation he overheard by the Slytherins. 

Malfoy had been talking about some job set out for him, but what? And was he really not coming back next year? Did that mean that he was becoming a death eater and working for Voldemort? And what was he after when Harry saw him in Borgin and Burkes? Harry stared out of the window, watching the road slowly creep on. 

"Harry? Are you listening to me?" said Hermione 

Harry turned his gaze back to the others. 

"Sorry.."

"Wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna sympathetically, peering at Harry through her enormous colored spectacles. 

"What?"

"A Wrackspurt. . . They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here. "

She flapped her hands at thin air, as though beating off large in-visible moths. Harry and Neville caught each other's eyes and started laughing. 

Soon they could see the towers and windows of Hogwarts up ahead.


End file.
